Batman: The Line
by AidenBetel
Summary: In the wake of a terrible tragedy, the Justice League makes a terrible decision. Backed into a corner, Batman must protect one of his greatest foes to prove that his method of justice works. Bruce must challenge everything he believes and face immeasurable threats in order to save his soul. This is Batman: The Line. (Warning: Written in script format.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #1: The Flash_

[Gotham City. Arkham Asylum. It is dawn as the Batmobile pulls up to the front gate of the asylum.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] It seems like we have an incident like this every-other month. It's getting tiring.

[GCPD squad cars and ambulances are sitting outside as Batman approaches. Commissioner Jim Gordon is there waiting.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Every time this happens, I hope that it's not going to be too bad. Maybe it's only Tetch or Walker this time.

 **BATMAN:** What's the damage?

 **GORDON:** It could be worse, I suppose.

 **BATMAN:** That doesn't sound reassuring.

[The two make their way inside the asylum. The place is in shambles as guards and orderlies are wheeled out on stretchers.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] But I'm never that lucky.

 **GORDON:** No one was too badly injured. A few minor inmates escaped, and most of them even made it back to their cells.

 **BATMAN:** Jim. You wouldn't have called me if it was just a few minor inmates.

 **GORDON:** …No. You're right. I wouldn't have.

 **BATMAN:** So who is it? Dent? Crane?

[Gordon shakes his head sadly. Bruce already knows what's coming.]

 **GORDON:** No. I only wish we were that lucky. No, it's…

 **BATMAN:** Him.

[Gordon nods his head. Bruce grimaces, then turns out of the asylum with Gordon on his heels.]

 **GORDON:** I hate this. Every time he gets out it makes me sick.

 **BATMAN:** I'll find him, Jim. [Bruce climbs inside the Batmobile. It speeds off down the street.]

[Coast City. Home of Green Lantern Corps member Hal Jordan. It is midday. The city is abuzz with political discourse. A rally for Presidential candidate Morris Dunfeld is being held in the Coast City convention hall. It's a large event, with over two thousand people attending. Outside, Carol Ferris is making a phone call to her fiancé, Hal Jordan.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I just hope I'm not too late.

 **CAROL:** I know you don't really like him, Hal, but Morris is an old family friend.

[Cut to Green Lantern. He's clearing space debris from a space station as astronauts watch from portholes.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** I just don't agree with his politics is all.

[Back to Carol.]

 **CAROL:** Hal. Morris has been a huge supporter of the League. And he adores you. Just give him a chance.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** [Over cell. Laughing.] Okay, okay. [Chuckles.] Just let me know when you get out. We should get a pizza tonight or something okay?

 **CAROL:** Sure thing. See you tonight, handsome.

[Cut to Hal.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** See you tonight, beautiful. [He hangs up.]

[Inside the convention hall, the party is bustling with people. Many of them wear shirts or carry signs with Dunfeld's slogan on it, "Justice for **ALL**." In the main convention hall, hundreds of people are waiting to hear him speak. A large "Dunfeld: Justice for **ALL** " banner hangs above the stage. A man stands at the podium on the stage.]

 **DUNFELD SUPPORTER:** [Glancing at a note card.] Before we begin, I've been told that Mr. Dunfeld has hired a comedian to do an opening act for him. So everyone, I'd like you to please welcome to the stage, Mr. Napier!

[The crowd claps enthusiastically as the man walks off stage. He is followed closely behind by a sharply dressed man in a black suit and hat. He walks behind the podium. After a moment, when the applause has died down, he removes his hat, revealing himself to be the Joker.]

 **JOKER:** Hellooooooooooooo Coast City!

[The crowd is unsure of whether to applaud, laugh at the man's strange appearance, or do nothing, so they do a little bit of all three. Certain people recognize the Joker and flee immediately. One woman screams in terror as she runs from the convention hall.]

 **JOKER:** Hmm, tough crowd. I haven't had that many people walk out on me since my family reunion!

[The joke gets a lot of laughs. The people left here aren't very familiar with who the Joker is.]

 **JOKER:** But seriously, folks. Let's talk about politics for a minute. [He takes the microphone off of the stand and begins pacing across the stage.] There's been a lot of talk lately about "justice." But really, who needs it? *HA.* It hasn't exactly worked in the past. Which is why I'm proposing a change in the regime. See, I might be opening for good 'ole Mr. Dunfeld here, but the real reason I'm here today is to make the announcement…

[Joker pulls on a previously unseen rope that leads upward. A banner unfurls, covering the Dunfeld banner and unveiling a new one. The new banner is poorly made with crudely painted-on letters that read, "Napier: Anarchy for America!"]

 **JOKER:** I have decided to run for President of these United States! Haha!

[The crowd is silent. This is clearly not what they were expecting.]

 **JOKER:** C'mon, I'm the perfect candidate! I hate everyone, I despise government control, and I think everyone needs a copy of the Bible. Have you read this thing? It's a riot! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[The hall is uncomfortably quiet. Joker barely notices.]

 **JOKER:** Gotta admit, though, I am pro-choice. Like I always say, "It's not too late to change your mind!" Hahahahaha!

[The crowd is becoming belligerent at this point. One crowd member stands up and screams at Joker.]

 **MAN:** Get off the stage, you clown!

[The hall erupts in cries of jeers. Some people start throwing things. Joker is a little distraught.]

 **JOKER:** Alright! Alright. I can see I'm not wanted. [He descends from the stage after returning his hat to his head.] Have a good day, everyone! And remember: Vote Napier! [He leaves the hall to a cacophony of boos and jeers. The Dunfeld supporter steps back up to the stage, clearly unsettled.]

 **DUNFELD SUPPORTER:** Sorry about that, folks. Not really sure what that was all about. [He smiles, trying to get things back on track.] Now, please welcome to the stage, Morris Dunfeld!

[The crowd erupts into cheers and applause.]

[Cut to the lobby of the hall. Carol is walking in to see Dunfeld when she passes by the Joker. Before he can pass fully by, however, he taps her shoulder, stopping her cold.]

 **JOKER:** Enjoy the convention, ma'am.

[Carol turns back to look at him. As Joker walks off, she catches only a glimpse of his green hair poking out from under his hat. She is unsettled and confused, but she continues into the conference hall.]

[Dunfeld takes the stage. He smiles cheerfully and addresses the crowd as Carol takes her seat.]

 **DUNFELD:** Thank you, thank you. Thank you all for coming out here today. I'm glad to see so many smiling… [Dunfeld notices something lying on the podium. It's a Joker Card. He picks it up, and drawn in marker on the other side is an arrow pointing down.] …faces…

 **CAROL:** [Realizing what is about to happen.] Everyone out! Go!

[Dunfeld looks under the podium to see it is stuffed with explosives. He begins to scream in terror.]

[Cut to the exterior, where the Joker clicks the detonator in his palm. He isn't even looking at the convention hall as the entire building goes up in flames. He simply keeps walking.]

[Aquaman, Cyborg, and Green Lantern are picking over the rubble. Hal kneels, finding what he's looking for.]

 **CYBORG:** [To Hal.] How many?

 **GREEN LANTERN:** [Clutching Carol's engagement ring in his fist. Barely restraining his anger.] ...Enough.

[Cut to The Flash tearing down the street, his iconic yellow lightning following him as he dashes between cars.]

 **FLASH:** Any luck?

[Cut to Superman and Wonder Woman flying above the city. Clark is using his x-ray vision to scan the buildings. Diana is flying low, keeping an eye on the alleyways.]

 **SUPERMAN:** Nothing. But he can't have gotten far.

 **BATMAN:** [Over comms.]

 **BATMAN:** I'll find him. I know where he likes to hide.

[Cut to Batman. He's in the Batmobile, racing along the roads. Suddenly he stops. It's a comedy club. It doesn't seem out of the ordinary, except for the sign. It reads, "Jack White, One Night Only.']

[Batman breaks open the door. He rushes into the theater to find the Joker on the stage. There's only one person in the audience. Joker is doing a comedy routine as Batman approaches.]

 **JOKER:** ...he says, "What do you think I am, crazy? You'd..."

[Joker sees Batman approaching. As he gets nearer, Batman finds that the one person in the audience is a handsome man with blonde hair and a white suit. His face is stretched into the Joker grin. He's dead.]

 **JOKER:** Oh, but you've heard that one, haven't you, Bats? No use using old material, then. [He gestures to the dead man.] Y'know, I'm really fond of the alias "Jack White." It really gets under my skin when other people think that's their so-called "real name." Ha! We both know that real names are a joke, don't we?

[Batman leaps up on stage and tackles the Joker. Joker rolls and pops back up. He draws a knife from his jacket.]

 **JOKER:** Oh, Bats, such a comedian. You really cut me up! HA!

[Joker lunges forward with the knife. Batman barely hesitates as he deftly disarms his foe. Joker punches him in the face, but Batman is already coming back with a low kick, sending Joker on his back.]

 **JOKER:** Gee, awfully rough today. And I've forgotten the safe word!

[Joker draws a gun. He goes to fire it, but Batman grabs his wrist and aims it at the ceiling. It goes off, punching a hole in the roof and letting a single beam of sunlight in.]

 **BATMAN:** Enough!

[Batman sends a punch into Joker's stomach so hard he cries out in pain, a rarity. Batman kneels and draws Joker up to eye-level. Though his eyes are behind his mask, the way it's drawn should convey that he is beyond angry.]

 **BATMAN:** Do you know how many you've killed today? The lives you've ruined?!

 **JOKER:** [Slightly perplexed.] What? [Dawning on him.] Oh, the convention. Are you still mad about that? It was almost an hour ago! I'd nearly forgotten.

[Batman slams Joker's head into the wood planks of the stage. The sound is loud and painful. Nothing is broken, but not for lack of trying.]

 **BATMAN:** You've gone too far, Joker. This time you've really outdone yourself.

 **JOKER:** That's awfully sweet of you, but honestly I wasn't really trying. I guess I'm just naturally talented!

[Batman rolls Joker onto his back with his foot. His mouth and nose are bloody, but he still has that manic grin. Batman stares at him for a moment.]

 **JOKER:** [Deathly serious, but still grinning.] Are you gonna do it this time? Or am I going in a nice ride in the Bat-Station Wagon before you send me off to bed?

[Batman doesn't reply. Instead he sends a quick jab into Joker's skull, knocking him unconscious. Without any words, he loads him into the back of the Batmobile. When he is in the car, he activates his comms.]

 **BATMAN:** Batman to Justice League. I have him.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** [Over comms. Furiously.] Where is he?!

 **BATMAN:** On his way back to Arkham. Where he belongs.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** No, screw that! You let me have him. I'm gonna-

 **BATMAN:** Jordan! [Silence.] No. I am taking him back to Arkham. Stay here. There's a lot of work to be done.

[The Batmobile tears off into the distance, back to Gotham.]

[Cut to a close up of Green Lantern's face. He is still livid.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** [Activating his comms.] Clark. Diana. Arthur. We need to talk.

[Batcave: Interior. The Batmobile roars into the cave through the waterfall, sending water flying in all directions. As it rolls to a stop on the dais in the center of the room, the vehicle powers down. The dais rotates, allowing the car to be driven out again the next time. The top of the car opens. Batman exits the car and makes his way to the Batcomputer. Alfred Pennyworth is already there waiting for him. Batman is finishing a call over his comms.]

 **BATMAN:** I've got it, Waller. So unless you have something important to add, don't call me again. [He hangs up.]

 **ALFRED:** Good evening, sir. How are you tonight?

[Bruce removes his cowl. Underneath, his hair is a mess, partly due to being stuffed under the cowl and partly because it just looks unkempt. His eyes have dark rings around them; he clearly hasn't been sleeping well.]

 **BATMAN:** [Sighs.] Alfred… have you turned on the news today?

 **ALFRED:** No, sir, I have not. Why do you ask?

[Bruce taps some buttons on the Batcomputer. It instantly springs to life and brings up the latest news. The screen is suddenly covered in reports about the incident at the Coast City convention hall. The Joker's face appears in several of the newscasts. One report covers the death of Carol Ferris, CEO of Ferris Air. Various shots of the Justice League and the Joker are displayed all around.]

 **ALFRED:** [Horrified.] My God.

 **BATMAN:** He went too far this time, Alfred. Jordan is out for blood, A.R.G.U.S. wants answers, and all I can do is take him back to Arkham.

 **ALFRED:** Sir. If I may. [Bruce looks at him quizzically.] Perhaps taking him back to Arkham wasn't the best idea.

 **BATMAN:** What do you mean?

 **ALFRED:** Commissioner Gordon can only keep putting criminals back in Arkham for so long before people start asking why there's no due process. He's doing his best to keep you safe, but you're not exactly making it easy for him. And when the Joker gets free so often—

 **BATMAN:** Gordon knew the stakes.

 **ALFRED:** But Gotham doesn't. Sir, I know this may be hard to hear, but perhaps you _should_ let A.R.G.U.S. take the Joker.

 **BATMAN:** Out of the question.

 **ALFRED:** Sir, I'm sure Ms. Waller would take good care of him—

 **BATMAN:** She would kill him!

 **ALFRED:** [Yelling.] And maybe she should! [There is a long period of silence. Alfred takes a deep breath.] Sir, you may not want to hear this, but…it may very well be that the Joker cannot be saved. He's too far gone.

[Bruce is staring sadly at a photo of the Joker on the Batcomputer. He looks as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.]

 **ALFRED:** You cannot save everyone.

 **BATMAN:** [Long silence.] I know… But I have to try.

[Watchtower: Interior. Superman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Aquaman sit around a large table in the center of the room. They are all clearly in various states of anger and disquiet. There is a visibly empty seat at Superman's left, the spot where Batman would usually sit.]

 **SUPERMAN:** [Nervously.] I, ah… I'm not really sure where to start.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** You don't need to beat around the bush, Clark. We know why we're here.

 **FLASH:** I don't! No one told me what's going on.

 **CYBORG:** Same here. Clark just told me to show up. He didn't say why.

 **FLASH:** And where's Bruce? Shouldn't he be here?

 **SUPERMAN:** Bruce _can't_ know about this. [Silence.] Listen to me. Regardless of what we decide here today, we need an agreement that we can't _ever_ mention this to Bruce. If he found out, he'd never trust us again.

 **CYBORG:** You're trying to keep secrets? From _Batman_? You know that never goes well right?

 **AQUAMAN:** Victor. Not a word. If you can't keep a secret, then leave.

 **CYBORG:** [Warily.] Okay. Fine. I understand.

 **AQUAMAN:** [To Flash.] Barry?

 **FLASH:** [After a moment of contemplation.] I'm still here. Talk.

 **SUPERMAN:** [Somberly.] What happened in Coast City today was a tragedy…but it's not the first time something like this has happened. The Joker is a monster. We've known that for a long time. But we've been content to let Bruce handle him. He's always claimed that the Joker was his responsibility.

 **CYBORG:** He is, isn't he? Joker mostly only ever threatens Gotham. That's Batman's territory.

 **WONDER WOMAN** : Except he doesn't just stay in Gotham. Clearly, based on what happened today, Batman can't reel him in anymore. He's out of control.

 **FLASH:** Okay, but it's not like Bruce is just dropping him in the street. He's taking him to Arkham.

 **SUPERMAN:** Do you know how many times the Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum? [Silence.] Exactly. No one does. I don't even think Bruce can keep track anymore. Joker breaks out of that place practically every other week. It's not a prison anymore; it's more like his playhouse.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Most of us have dealt with him at some point or another. The Joker is a madman. He doesn't think before he does anything, he just does it. And when he does, people get hurt.

 **SUPERMAN:** Every time he gets out someone dies. It's no longer a question of _if_ , but _how many_?

 **GREEN LANTERN:** It has to be stopped.

 **FLASH:** [Starting to catch on.] You can't be serious. [Pauses, then realizes that they are.] No way. This is crazy.

 **CYBORG:** What? What are we talking about?

 **AQUAMAN:** Bruce has a certain way of dealing with criminals. We know he means well, but he doesn't exactly, well—

 **FLASH:** [Angrily.] He doesn't kill. [A long, uncomfortable pause.] Like Hal said. No sense beating around the bush.

 **CYBORG:** [Shocked. To Superman.] You can't be serious.

 **SUPERMAN:** [Sadly.] Look. We've all thought about it.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** By letting the Joker live, Bruce is taking more lives than he's saving.

 **CYBORG:** That's not fair.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** How many people has Batman killed by letting that psychopath live?!

 **CYBORG:** That is not fair! You can't put the lives that the Joker has taken on Bruce! It's not his fault!

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Two-thousand! [Silence fills the room.] Two-thousand people. That's how many people were in the Coast City convention center. Two-thousand lives, snuffed out in an instant. Because he was bored.

 **AQUAMAN:** It has to stop, Victor. The Joker will just keep killing until someone takes care of him.

 **FLASH:** And that's us? We're not gods, Arthur. We don't have that kind of authority.

 **AQUAMAN:** We're supposed to protect people, Barry. If we keep letting this monster run free, we are responsible for the people he kills.

 **CYBORG:** No. I won't do this. I won't be a part of this.

 **SUPERMAN:** Victor, Barry…we already decided.

 **FLASH:** [Stunned.] What?

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Clark, Arthur, and I have been talking about this for a while. And after what happened today, Hal agreed with us.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** It's four versus two, guys. Majority rules.

 **CYBORG:** Then why involve us at all? Why not keep us out of the loop?

 **WONDER WOMAN:** We were hoping that the two of you might see reason. This affects all of us.

 **FLASH:** And if we say no?

 **AQUAMAN:** Then you can walk. We won't judge you either way.

 **SUPERMAN:** Look. I'm not happy about this either. But this has to end. We need to understand that the Joker is never going to change.

 **CYBORG:** Bruce isn't going to be happy about this.

 **AQUAMAN:** Bruce isn't going to know. We're going to do this so quickly that he won't realize what happens until it's over.

 **FLASH:** He'll never forgive us for this. Even if we explain ourselves…he'll never trust the League again.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** That's a consequence we must live with.

 **SUPERMAN:** [Quietly.] Along with everything else.

[There is a very, very long stretch of silence. The weight of what they are planning falls on their shoulders. Finally, Barry speaks up.]

 **FLASH:** So that's it then? We're going to kill the Joker?

 **SUPERMAN:** You don't have to be a part of this, Barry. We'll understand. Same goes for you, Vic.

 **FLASH:** [Sighing.] No one else can make it in and out of Arkham as fast as me. I can go.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Cyborg?

 **CYBORG:** [Pauses.] I'll stay. But only to try and talk to Bruce. I'm not going to hurt anyone.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Then it's decided.

[The scene changes to a television screen. The Watchtower conference room is being seen in a fish-eye view, as if by a fly on the wall. Pan to show Bruce, unmasked, sitting in front of the Batcomputer, watching the whole scene play out. He is _not_ happy.]

 **GREEN LANTERN** : Tomorrow morning, Barry will go get the Joker out of Arkham, and we can finally put this matter to rest. [Quietly, but still loud enough for Bruce to hear.] For Carol.

[Bruce presses a button, switching the feed to the Batcomputer's main screen, a large, metallic version of the Bat-symbol.]

 **BATMAN:** Computer. Prepare the Ragnarok Protocol.

 **BATCOMPUTER:** Understood, sir.

[Various mechanical arms begin moving around the Batcave. Features are being added and removed from the Batmobile, and various cases of tools are being opened upon a table near a heavily-armored Batsuit (think less Dark Knight Returns, more Arkham Origins).]

 **BATMAN:** [Loudly.] Alfred. I'll be out tomorrow during the day. Cancel any appointments I might have.

 **ALFRED:** [Enters the field of view.] But sir, you have a dinner meeting with the new head of Queen Industries.

 **BATMAN:** It'll have to wait. [He presses a button on the Batcomputer. The feed shifts to a camera view of the inside of a padded cell. The Joker is sitting, wrapped in a straightjacket.] I have to have a talk with Mr. Allen.

[It is midday. The sky is overcast as the Flash approaches Arkham Asylum. His face is grim. More than anyone else, Barry is not comfortable with this situation. Still, he stealthily makes his way into the Asylum. He is moving at high speed, so fast that the guards barely notice him. He activates his comms.]

 **FLASH:** This place is like a maze. How am I supposed to find him?

 **SUPERMAN:** [Over comms.] Joker is typically kept in the most secure section of Arkham. Usually deep underground.

 **FLASH:** [Chuckling.] I'm not sure the words "secure" and "Arkham" should ever be used in the same sentence unless they're proceeded by the word "not."

[The Flash reaches an elevator. Instead of pushing the button, Barry vibrates his molecules, passing through the doors into open elevator shaft. He then rotates his arms at high speeds as he falls, creating miniature whirlwinds that cushion his descent. Upon reaching the bottom, he vibrates through the elevator doors to find himself in the maximum security wing. He isn't running yet; he's examining the various doors. Many of the cells are specially designed: there's a large glass container with what appears to be Commissioner James Gordon inside, yet the sign reads, "Basil Karlo/Clayface. WARNING: Shapeshifter. Do not open under any circumstances." Another is a large cell with a pool in it. Barry can't see anything, but the sign reads "Waylon Jones/Killer Croc." Another is a glass cell with the window frozen over. Through the frost can barely be seen a pair of red eyes, watching Barry as he moves forward. The sign reads "Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze." The signs continue as such until he reaches a large door. The sign reads, "Unknown/The Joker. WARNING: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Do NOT open under any circumstances." Underneath this sign is a handwritten note stuck on with Scotch tape: "Good luck." There is no signature.]

 **FLASH:** [Activating his comms.] I'm here.

 **SUPERMAN:** [Over comms.] Okay. Now once you get him, you're going to have to get out of there quickly. Guards will be on you in an instant, and we can't have Bruce finding out about this.

 **FLASH:** Please. Remember who you're talking to. [Barry opens the door slowly. He barely even notices that it is unlocked.] I'm the fastest man ali—

[A swift punch to the face causes Barry to land flat on his back. He spins upward quickly, just in time to see an armored boot colliding with his jaw. Barry hits the back wall, standing up.]

 **SUPERMAN:** [Over comms.] Flash? Flash, what's going on? Can you hear—

[Bruce clicks a small device in his hand. There's an electrical hiss as the comm in Barry's ear shorts out. Barry looks at Bruce with fear. He's dressed in the armored Batsuit we saw earlier. Judging by his expression, he is beyond angry.]

[The room is a small concrete square. To the left is a long hallway, and at the end is a large, metal door with a keypad. The Joker's cell.]

 **FLASH:** Batman.

[Bruce doesn't say anything. He throws a duo of Batarangs at the Flash. Barry uses the Speed Force, moving out of the way before they can hit him.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Barry Allen is the fastest man alive. His brain is like a supercomputer. He thinks faster than I can move.

[However, Barry's looking at where they just landed, not at the third shuriken that is currently flying to his right. The Batarang lodges in his back, causing him to cry out.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] But that makes him overconfident. I can use that.

[Bruce goes to strike back. However, Barry is already recovering. He dodges Batman's attacks and lands some of his own. Flash hits him in the back, the stomach, the sides, everywhere. He unleashes a barrage of punches that, if he wasn't holding back so much, could've downed Wonder Woman. As it is, Bruce is merely stunned as he collapses to one knee.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I'm definitely going to be bruised in the morning.

 **FLASH:** Please don't do this. We're trying to help.

[Bruce is still silent. He pops back up with an uppercut, but Flash is already gone. He's behind Batman now, unleashing a powerful jab into his back. Bruce is hurled against the opposite wall with the kind of force that, if this were a cartoon, he'd leave an imprint in the concrete wall. As it is, he leaves spiderwebbing cracks along its surface.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] If not for this armored Batsuit, I'd likely have some broken ribs.

 **FLASH:** Would you at least listen to me?

[Batman whips around and drives a Taser into Flash's neck, causing him to spasm violently. Barry activates the Speed Force, absorbing the residual electricity into his system. He grabs the Taser from Batman and crushes it in his fist. The pieces drop to the floor, shattered. Before he can react, Flash sends a powerful punch into Bruce's chest, knocking him on his rear. Flash attempts to use this opportunity to get the Joker. He rushes into the hallway, but he activates a mine set by Batman. The mine activates a freeze grenade (a la Arkham City) that freezes Barry from the neck down.]

 **FLASH:** Ah! Cold, cold, cold.

[Flash begins to vibrate his legs, attempting to kick the ice apart. He is unaware that Bruce is slowly approaching from behind him.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] This is not going to be pleasant.

[Barry gets one leg out of the ice… only to have it promptly snatched by Bruce.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Sorry about this, Barry.

[In one swift motion he bends Barry's leg a full 180° the wrong way. It's a full compound fracture, the bone protruding from the back of the knee. Barry is still screaming as Bruce shatters the ice, grabs his other leg, and does the same. Barry is roaring in pain as Bruce looks down at him with cold eyes.]

 **BATMAN:** Stay down.

[Batman makes his way over to the Joker's cell. He punches in the numbers on the keypad; he knows them because he monitors this cell constantly. The door slides open, revealing the Joker, sitting quietly in the corner, still in a straightjacket. He looks up at Batman in surprise.]

 **JOKER:** Batsy? What're you doing here?

[Batman pulls a small container from his pocket. He pulls the pin and tosses it in as a plume of colored gas fills the room. Bruce dons a gasmask that fits over the opening in his cowl. Joker and Flash begin to drift off to sleep.]

 **JOKER:** [Slurring his words.] Oh, Batsy, if you wanted my number you coulda just aaaaaaasked. Didn't need to go allllllll Sublime on meeee…

[Joker drifts to sleep. Bruce picks up the Joker and throws him over his shoulder.]

[Cut to the upstairs. Batman is carrying the Joker out of Arkham and loading him into the Batmobile. It's a different one from last time, sleeker and less armored, resembling a more traditional sports car. In the distance, a red-and-blue blur can be seen in the sky. Batman gets in the car.]

 **BATMAN:** Batmobile. Activate the Sonar Shield. Also initiate Cat-and-Mouse Protocol.

 **BATMOBILE:** Understood, sir.

[The Batmobile activates a set of speakers set into the car's exterior. Together they create an anti-sonar shield that keeps the car from being heard.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] The sonar shield will keep Clark and Victor from hearing the Batmobile's engine.

[Elsewhere, various decoy Batmobiles spring to life in different parts of Gotham. They can be modeled after various established Batmobiles (Tim Burton's, Christopher Nolan's, TAS, Arkham series, etc.). The cars all race in different directions.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] And the decoys should help throw off everyone else.

[Batman races off into the city, and soon he is out of Gotham altogether.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Please don't make me regret this.

[Superman watches from the sky as the various Batmobiles zoom away from Gotham or deep into the city. Frustrated, Clark activates his comm.]

 **SUPERMAN:** This is Superman to Watchtower. We have a problem.

End Issue #1.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #2: Cyborg_

[The issue opens with a flashback, a recreation of the iconic scene from _Batman: Under the Red Hood_ in which Batman explains his reasons for not killing the Joker. It will basically be the same scene, just drawn in the new style. Jason Todd is holding Batman at gunpoint, with Joker tied to a chair lying horizontally on the ground.]

 **Word box:** _Then_.

 **JASON:** Ignoring what he's done in the past. _Blindly_ , stupidly, disregarding the entire _graveyards_ he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled… I thought… I thought killing _me_ —that I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt.

[Bruce is silent. He's simply taking this all in.]

 **JASON:** If it had been you that he beat to a bloody mass. If it had been you that he left in agony. If he had taken _you_ from this world. I would have done _nothing_ but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death-worshipping garbage, and _sent him off to Hell_!

 **BATMAN:** You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood.

 **JASON:** What? Your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to "cross that line?"

 **BATMAN:** No. _God almighty_ …no. It'd be too damned easy.

[Silence.]

 **BATMAN:** All I have ever wanted to do is kill him. For _years_ a day hasn't gone by where I haven't envisioned taking _him_ [Gestures toward the Joker.], spending an entire month putting him through the most horrendous, mind-boggling forms of torture. All of it building to an end with him broken, butchered and maimed… pleading— _screaming_ —in the worst kind of agony as he careens into a monstrous death.

 **JOKER:** Aww, so you _do_ think about me…

 **BATMAN:** I want him dead—maybe more than I've ever wanted anything. But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place…

[Cut to the present. We are seeing through Joker's eyes as he slowly awakens in the passenger seat of the Batmobile. He is looking at Batman as his eyes slowly open. From Joker's perspective, the world should be more jagged and less refined. This is Joker, here; his mind is unstable, and seeing though his eyes should reflect that.]

 **Word box:** _Now._

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I'll never come back.

 **JOKER:** Ugh, what? [Batman turns his head slightly to look at Joker.] Didn't you drop me off already? I could swear I was already napping back in my apartment.

 **BATMAN:** Your cell?

 **JOKER:** Same difference.

[Bruce sighs in exasperation. We see his internal monologue while Joker continues rambling in the background.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He's only just woken up and already I'm regretting this decision.

 **JOKER:** Well this car seems like a bit of a downgrade. What happened?

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] His voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

 **JOKER:** Took out too many loans? Did Repo Man come to take it away?

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Every word out of his mouth makes me want to break his jaw.

 **JOKER:** Wait, I killed Repo Man. He wanted to take my Jokermobile.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Calm down, Bruce. He likes to talk. He's trying to process what's going on. Let him.

 **JOKER:** I made that car myself. I wasn't going to let him take it away!

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] You've got a long trip ahead of you. If you want to do this, you've got to be patient.

 **JOKER:** So I repossessed his brains from his skull! Haha!

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Happy place, Bruce. Happy place. You can do this. You can do this.

 **JOKER:** So, uh, you never did answer my question, Batsy.

 **BATMAN:** [Coming out of his internal thoughts.] What?

 **JOKER:** Did you already take me back to the Asylum? Or did I dream that? Because if so, my dreams are far less interesting than usual.

 **BATMAN:** No, I did take you back already.

 **JOKER:** Then that wasn't a dream! You _did_ break me out of the Asylum!

 **BATMAN:** …Yes.

 **JOKER:** Ha HA! I knew it! I always knew you'd see things my way! Oh, I can see it now! Batman and Joker: The Dastardly Duo! Oh, the fun we'll have together.

 **BATMAN:** No.

 **JOKER:** What?

 **BATMAN:** I didn't break you out because I'm on your side. I broke you out to save your life.

 **JOKER:** [Joker is clearly confused by this. This is completely not what he was expecting.] Save my life? From who?

 **BATMAN:** [Looking away from Joker.] The Justice League.

 **JOKER:** Your little boyband? What do they want? [An idea dawning on him.] Oh, I get it. They're sick of you! You're a loose cannon, a lone ranger. So they thought they could replace you with me! Well, count me out, buster. I might beat up the occasional villain from time to time, but it's mostly to maintain a reputation. I'm not exactly a superhero.

 **BATMAN:** _Joker!_ [Joker falls silent. Batman becomes deadly serious.] The Justice League wants you dead.

[Joker is completely taken aback by this news. This is the last thing he was expecting. All of his humor has dropped. (When Joker gets like this, when he stops being funny or crazy and becomes more serious, his face should shift a bit to look more like his _Killing Joke_ incarnation.)]

 **JOKER:** What?

 **BATMAN:** Joker… When you blew up the convention hall in Coast City… Green Lantern's fiancé was in there.

 **JOKER:** And that was enough to upset all of them? They must have really thin skin.

 **BATMAN:** It's not just that. You've been causing chaos for years now. The League has always been hostile toward you. This was just the tipping point.

 **JOKER:** Then why am I with you? [Gasps.] Are they having _you_ do it? Batsy, I've known you for a while now, and if there's one thing I know, it's that you don't exactly have the guts for that kind of fun.

 **BATMAN:** No. I rescued you. The League made this decision without me. I'm trying to protect you.

 **JOKER:** Protect me? Ha! You got me, but the _real_ Batman would never try to "protect" me. He hates me!

 **BATMAN:** I don't hate you. [Pause.] I'm trying to help you.

 **JOKER:** Why? You have no reason! [Getting aggressive.] I've killed your sidekicks. I've crippled your friends. I've tormented you and Gotham more times than I can count! [Joker gnashes his teeth and his eyes grow wild. His crazy is showing through.] Why would you _help_ me?!

 **BATMAN:** Because I know that there's a man under there. Because I know that, despite everything you have done, you are a person, a human being. And I think that you can be helped.

[Joker looks stunned for a moment. Bruce hasn't opened up to Joker like this since the _Killing Joke_. It's a rare moment of genuine emotion between the two. So, of course, Joker has to ruin it.]

 **JOKER:** Ha! Nice one, Batsy. I haven't heard you joke like that in a while. It's refreshing!

 **BATMAN:** [He looks sad. He looks back at the road.] In any case, I'm taking you away from here. We're going to see a friend of mine. I'm hoping he can help.

 **JOKER:** Oh yeah? Taking me to see a shrink, eh? Well, I should warn you, the last time they sent me a shrink didn't exactly go well. She caught a case of the Joker Fever _real_ bad! Ha ha!

 **BATMAN:** Not a psychiatrist. But I think they may be able to help. We're going out to Star City to see them.

 **JOKER:** Ooh! A cross-country road trip! Oh, this is even better than I expected! It's just you and me, Bats. A mismatched couple of goofballs travelling the highways and low-ways in search of our destiny. It's like every great buddy movie. Steve Martin and John Candy. Dennis Hopper and Peter Fonda. Thelma and Louise! Preferably without the dying part.

 **BATMAN:** [For once, Bruce actually cracks a smile.] Heh.

 **JOKER:** [Gasps.] Batsy! I didn't know you could laugh! I thought that tight cowl of yours restricted your throat too much.

[Batman suddenly becomes very serious. He is looking out the windshield at the traffic.]

 **BATMAN:** The traffic out here is a lot busier than usual.

 **JOKER:** Not used to having to wait in rush hour with the rest of us, huh?

 **BATMAN:** It's not that. Something is wrong.

[Bruce pulls something from his belt. It's the Remote Controlled Batarang from the _Arkham_ series. He rolls down the window slightly and tosses the Batarang into the air. It flies into the sky and hovers in midair. Back in the Batmobile, Bruce presses a button on his cowl (it's flush with the cowl, so closer to an invisible button).]

[From Bruce's perspective, we can now see from the Remote Control Batarang. The traffic on the highway is supremely backed up. In the distance we can see the cause: a checkpoint in which all of the cars are being made to pass through.]

 **BATMAN:** I need to get a closer look.

 **JOKER:** What was that? Did you just throw a Batarang into midair?

 **BATMAN:** Not now, Joker.

 **JOKER:** Because, y'know, from an outsider's perspective, you kind of look like you just threw a Batarang into midair, then sat completely still.

 **BATMAN:** Joker, please.

 **JOKER:** Seriously. They call _me_ crazy? Haha!

 **BATMAN:** [Back to the perspective of the Batarang. Word box.] Happy place. Happy place.

[The Batarang flies closer to the checkpoint. As it draws closer, we can see that the checkpoint is being run by a squad of men and women in military fatigues. The ARGUS emblem can be seen clearly on their shoulders.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Oh, that is not good.

[As he looks, another figure steps out from the checkpoint. It's Cyborg.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Oh, that is _really_ not good.

 **JOKER:** Batsy?

[Cut back to the Batmobile. Joker is _uncomfortably_ close to Bruce's face. His arms are still wrapped in the straightjacket, though, so all he can do is nudge Batman with his nose.]

 **JOKER:** Yoo-hoo! Anyone in there?

[Batman swiftly reaches out his hand and grips Joker's neck. Joker's eyes bug out a little, and he begins cackling wildly.]

 **JOKER:** Ooh-hoo! It's alive! _Aliiiiiiive!_

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Happyplacehappyplacehappyplace—

[Batman throws Joker against the seat. Joker is still laughing maniacally.]

 **BATMAN:** Joker. _Not. Now._

 **JOKER:** Ooh! Touchy much?

 **BATMAN:** We have a situation.

 **JOKER:** I'll say. I've got a nasty itch on my chin and I don't seem to be able to reach it.

 **BATMAN:** There's a military checkpoint blocking traffic.

 **JOKER:** The military?

 **BATMAN:** ARGUS, specifically.

 **JOKER:** Oh, I've heard of them. A shady, clandestine organization dedicated to protecting the world from superhuman threats. [Batman looks at him, surprised he's that knowledgeable. Joker shrugs.] Harley's not good at keeping secrets.

 **BATMAN:** Well, they're looking for you, too. And it gets worse.

 **JOKER:** [Gasps.] They turned it into a toll booth?

 **BATMAN:** Cyborg is there.

 **JOKER:** The metal guy? He's not so scary! You fight Mister Freeze all the time!

 **BATMAN:** Cyborg is outfitted with dozens of different types of technological enhancements. Sonic cannons, missile launchers, a jetpack, various vision-based abilities including infra-red, x-ray, thermal, night vision, and more. He'll be able to circumvent nearly any type of camouflage or disguise I can come up with.

 **JOKER:** Can't we just go off-road? I've seen you do that dozens of times.

 **BATMAN:** This isn't my normal Batmobile. This is my stealth model. It's specifically designed to be untraceable by anyone, even Superman or Cyborg. But it has far less armor and weapons systems.

 **JOKER:** So it's basically just a souped-up Ferrari?

 **BATMAN:** Basically. If I take this car off-road, it'll crumple like aluminum.

 **JOKER:** So. We can't drive through because the Tin Man will make us. We can't go off the highway because we'll be killed. And I don't need you to tell me that we can't ditch the car because we'd be seen in a second. Batman and Joker, out on the town? We'd be swarmed by fans in a second!

[Joker pauses. He's clearly waiting for Batman to come up with a solution to this problem, but Batman is at a loss for the moment. He's still trying to figure this out. After a panels, Joker loses his patience.]

 **JOKER:** Okay, usually this would be the time you come up with some genius plan that gets you (and me, hopefully) out of this mess.

 **BATMAN:** I think I have a plan. But it requires you to do something very difficult.

 **JOKER:** Ooh, I knew you'd think of something with that big brain of yours, Bats! What do you need me to do? Kill some soldiers? Dress in your suit and distract Robocop?

 **BATMAN:** I need you to be quiet.

 **JOKER:** [It takes a second, but Joker catches on.] Ha! You're funny, Batsy. That's really—

[Bruce presses a series of buttons on the center console. Almost without warning, Joker's seat leans completely backwards. Joker gasps as he suddenly falls onto his back. With another button press, the floor beneath Joker's seat opens up. The seat then sinks into the floor, and then the floor closes back up. One of the back seats slides forward, replacing Joker's seat and making it seem as if nothing is out of the ordinary, aside from the now empty passenger-side rear seat.]

 **JOKER:** [Muffled from under the floor. Without any humor whatsoever.] _Funny_.

 **BATMAN:** We're going to get out of this. But I need you to stay as quiet as possible. If all goes well, we'll be in and out with minimal effort. [No response.] Did you hear me?

 **JOKER:** [Still muffled.] You said to be as quiet as possible.

 **BATMAN:** [Bruce take a moment to contemplate giving a witty comeback, but he decides to hold back. He is clearly restraining his rage.] Yes. Right. Stay as quiet as possible.

[There's no more commenting from Joker. Instead, we now have a scene of Bruce changing out of his Batman suit and into civilian clothes. It is every bit as awkward and uncomfortable as one might expect it to be. He is trying to get out of full-body armor in the back seat of a sports car. It is immensely uncomfortable. While this is going on, we get some more of his internal monologue.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box. Trying to pull of his pants.] Ow, ow, ow, ow. [Taking off his chest piece.] Why did I make this so heavy again?

[Once he is down to his underwear, he opens a compartment in the backseat, crams the Batsuit into the space, and pulls out a set of civilian clothes. It's very simple: a navy blue sweater, faded jeans, and tennis shoes.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Vic is smart. But he's also inexperienced.

[Bruce is now fully dressed. He looks like a mild-mannered suburban dad, aside from his handsome face. If not for his fame, Bruce could easily fit in with a normal crowd.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Out of all of them, Victor is the one who might be the easiest to fool, for one simple reason…

[Bruce removes from the backseat what appears to be a clear bag. He slides it over his head, then taps an invisible button on the "bag." It constricts to his face, then begins to shimmer. After a moment, it changes into an entirely different face. The hologram has blonde hair, brown eyes, a pudgy face and neck, and a weak jawline. In other words, it is as non-Bruce Wayne as possible.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He likes attention.

[The Stealth Batmobile slowly makes its way forward until it is right at the checkpoint. Instead of making his way toward one of the ports with an ARGUS soldier, Bruce makes a beeline for Cyborg. Cyborg is taken aback, and he makes his way to the Batmobile's window. He taps on the window. Bruce rolls it down.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Time to put those acting skills into play, Bruce.

 **CYBORG:** Hello, sir. How are you—

 **BATMAN:** [In the most exuberant fashion.] Oh my God! It's Cyborg!

[Victor is shocked. It's not very often that he gets recognized. At this point, he's still only been with the Justice League for a few years.]

 **CYBORG:** You know me?

 **BATMAN:** Know you? I was your fan back when you still played for the Ford Titans!

 **CYBORG:** [Thrilled.] Yeah?

 **BATMAN:** I was so excited when I saw you over here, I just had to come over and see you! What's goin' on with all this?

 **CYBORG:** Oh, uh, we're just doing some inspection. [Doing his best to seem official.] It's classified League business.

 **BATMAN:** [Slyly.] Oh, I see. [Winks.] Classified. I get it.

 **CYBORG:** [He rubs the back of his neck, anime-style. He's not used to this kind of attention and he is reveling in it.] Yeah. It's crazy. Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **BATMAN:** Inconvenience? Getting to meet Cyborg, and inconvenience? Get out of here!

 **CYBORG:** [Laughing.] Okay. Have a great day, sir. [Bruce extends his hand, and Victor shakes it.]

 **BATMAN:** You too! Have a great day sir—

 **JOKER:** [From under the floor.] Hey, Bats! Are we out of the checkpoint yet? I've still got that crazy itch on my chin!

[Complete silence. Bruce and Victor lock eyes. In that moment, both of them understand exactly what is about to happen. Bruce guns the gas, flying out of the station. Victor activates his jetpack, flying after him not far behind.]

[The Batmobile and Cyborg are now in a high-speed chase down the highway. Bruce is using all of his driving skills to weave in and out of traffic, but Cyborg is quickly gaining on them. As they drive, Bruce presses the buttons to bring Joker's seat back up.]

 **JOKER:** Whoo! Okay, no time to waste. This itch is driving me ca- _ray_ -zy! Ha ha!

 **BATMAN:** What the hell were you thinking? Now Cyborg knows who we are! He's coming right for us!

 **JOKER:** I think a better question is, what the heck happened to you? Wow. A blonde? I always pictured you as a brunette. Weird.

 **BATMAN:** This isn't funny, Joker. You had one job. Do you understand what happens if we get caught?

 **JOKER:** Well, I supposed I'd—

 **BATMAN:** You will die. No question. The League will catch you, they'll kill you, and ARGUS will make it look like an accident. It's that simple. Now you can either shut up and do as I say, or I can hand you over to Cyborg right now.

 **CYBORG:** [Over the car radio.] Bruce? Please, just talk to me for a second.

 **JOKER:** This is a strange song. Never heard this one before.

[Bruce presses a button on the car radio, opening a comm link with Cyborg.]

 **BATMAN:** I don't have anything to say, Victor.

 **CYBORG:** [Comms.] Please. The League is just trying to do what they think is right. Just give up now, and no one will blame you.

 **BATMAN:** You gave up your chance to talk when you sided with them, Victor. I would've expected this from Arthur, maybe even Hal, but you? I thought you were better than this.

 **CYBORG:** I'm trying to be the voice of reason here. I'm doing my best to talk the League out of this, but…

 **BATMAN:** Victor. It's okay. I understand what you're trying to do here. And I understand that you need some kind of proof that you at least tried to stop me.

 **CYBORG:** ...Yes.

 **BATMAN:** Then let's give them some proof. [Bruce turns off the comms, and switches to the Batmobile's control system.] Batmobile, initiate EMP cannons.

 **BATMOBILE:** Understood, sir.

 **JOKER:** I thought you said this car didn't have any weapons?

 **BATMAN:** [Smiling.] I said it had far less weapons. I didn't say it had none.

[Outside, the Batmobile engages a pair of twin machines that look like small jet engines. They begin blasting shockwaves at Cyborg as he rolls around in midair, doing his best to avoid them. In return, Cyborg fires sonic blasts from his arm cannons at the Batmobile. The anti-sonar barrier absorbs the blasts, but it won't hold out forever.]

 **BATMAN:** Fire two homing missiles.

 **BATMOBILE:** Yes, sir.

[Two small rockets fire out of the back of the Batmobile. They make a beeline for Cyborg. With one hand Cyborg blasts one of the missiles apart. The other, however, strikes his side.

 **CYBORG:** Gah! [He rolls in midair, trying to keep his balance. One of the EMP cannons takes a shot at him, and Cyborg barely dodges in time.] Bruce… That's enough!

[Cyborg unleashes a barrage of missiles. Most of them are destroyed by the EMP cannons, but several of them hit, destroying the cannons. Cyborg takes this opportunity to land on the roof of the car. Surprisingly, it holds his weight. The Batmobile has taken an exit and is off the highway now. A sign as they exit reads "Welcome to Bludhaven."]

 **CYBORG:** Enough! This has to stop. You're fighting your friends, and for what? To save a monster?

[The door of the Batmobile opens, and Bruce climbs on top of the car. He's in his Batsuit again, having changed in the car.]

 **BATMAN:** No. To save the League from doing something you'll regret.

[The car is still tearing down the city streets of Bludhaven as Bruce activates his gloves. They begin to vibrate with electricity; he's using the Electrocutioner's gauntlets. He lunges at Cyborg and begins pummeling him with the gauntlets. From Victor's perspective, we can see that the electricity is wreaking havoc on his internal systems. In response, Victor unleashes his cannons on Batman, causing him to nearly fly off of the car, but he catches himself at the last second.]

 **JOKER:** [From inside the car.] Go Bats! Get him! Crush that tin can!

[Bruce gets his bearings again and gets back on the car. Bruce pulls two Batarangs from his belt. Charging them with the gauntlets, he throws them at Victor. Vic dodges in time, but while he's distracted Batman throws a tether, wrapping Cyborg's legs and causing him to land on his back. He dents the roof, eliciting cries of protest from Joker.]

 **JOKER:** Hey! Be careful up there!

[Cyborg leans up and fires another sonic blast at Batman, but this time he's prepared. Bruce dodges, leaving the blast to fly into dead air. He sends a punch into Victor's gut, causing electricity to spark off of him. Vic lets out a cry of pain. He strains against the cable around his legs, and eventually it tears. He tries to stand, but Bruce isn't letting up. He sends an uppercut into Cyborg's jaw, knocking him back down.]

[The Batmobile drives into an alleyway and rolls to a stop.]

 **BATMAN:** Enough, Victor! I don't want to fight you anymore.

 **CYBORG:** Well I'm not done! [Cyborg activates his jetpack, grabs Bruce, and flies off of the Batmobile with him in tow. Bruce tries to fight back, but Cyborg drops him to the ground. Bruce lands in a pile of trash, breaking his fall. Cyborg continues to hover in midair and readies his cannons.]

 **CYBORG:** I'm sorry, Bruce. But this has to be done.

 **BATMAN:** No, Vic… [Bruce pulls what appears to be a detonator from his belt.] I'm sorry.

[Bruce clicks the button. There's a small beeping as Cyborg looks down at his hand. It's a small device with a red, blinking light. Suddenly, without warning, all of Victor's technological parts shut down, leaving only his organic parts functioning. With no jetpack, Cyborg crashes to the ground.]

 **CYBORG:** Ah! What?! How did you-?

 **BATMAN:** [Smiling faintly as he stands and dusts himself off.] It's something I've been working on for a while now. It disrupts your cybernetic enhancements, at least long enough to allow me to leave. [Victor is still looking at him, puzzled.] I stuck it on your hand when we shook earlier.

 **CYBORG:** Damn. I really should've seen that one coming.

 **BATMAN:** Come on, Vic. I know I taught you better than that.

[The two share a chuckle. Despite everything, they're still friends. However, Cyborg gets deadly serious.]

 **CYBORG:** They won't stop hunting you, you know. Hal… He's out for blood.

 **BATMAN:** I know.

 **CYBORG:** What do you think you're going to accomplish here? You can't help him, Bruce. He's too far gone.

[Batman makes his way back to the Batmobile. Before he gets in, he gives Victor one last look.]

 **BATMAN:** Maybe. Or maybe not. But I won't know until I try.

[Bruce starts the Batmobile again and races away. Cut back to the interior of the Batmobile. Joker is sitting cheerfully while Bruce drives the car.]

 **JOKER:** So that was fun!

 **BATMAN:** Joker. Listen. This is a long drive ahead of us. It's at least a two-day trip. And in that time we are likely going to encounter more members of the Justice League. If you want to survive this, you need to do as I say. Otherwise, I can't protect you.

 **JOKER:** Fine, fine, fine. You're so hell-bent on getting me to this friend of yours? I'll play by your rules. But on one condition.

 **BATMAN:** [Through gritted teeth.] What?

 **JOKER:** Can you please take off this straightjacket?! I'm not even joking; this itch is _killing_ me!

[Batman sighs as the Batmobile drives off into the night and onto the highway.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] This is going to be a long trip.

End Issue #2.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #3: Wonder Woman_

[We see the Batmobile driving down an empty highway. The roof is still dented from Cyborg and Batman's fight. It is midday, and the sun is high in the sky.]

 **Word box:** Hammond, Indiana.

 **Word box:** 2,200 miles to go.

[Cut to the interior of the Batmobile. Bruce is still driving the car. Joker is now out of his straightjacket, but he is still wearing his orange prison jumpsuit. Joker is staring out of his window. There is a long moment of silence before he finally speaks.]

 **JOKER:** I'm bored.

 **BATMAN:** I don't care.

[Joker turns to look at Batman.]

 **JOKER:** But Batsy. We've been driving for hours and you won't even talk to me. I can only be alone with my own thoughts for so long before I get… [Close up on Joker's eyes.] Stabby.

 **BATMAN:** I let you out of your straightjacket. That's about as much courtesy as you're going to get out of me.

 **JOKER:** Does this thing at least play some tunes?

[Joker switches on the Batmobile's radio. AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" starts playing.]

 **JOKER:** Ooh! I love this song!

[Without even looking, Batman reaches down and clicks off the radio. Joker scowls and switches it back on.]

 **JOKER:** [Scowling.] I like this song.

 **BATMAN:** I don't.

[He goes to change the station, but it changes to Gnarls Barkley's "Crazy". Joker grins at Batman. Neither of them says anything. Batman just decides to leave it. They ride like that for a while, Joker jamming out to the music while Bruce fumes.]

[Cut to an hour later. The radio is now playing Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out for a Hero." Joker is scowling, obviously unhappy with the choice of music.]

 **Word box:** One hour later.

[Joker goes to reach down to change the station, but Bruce grabs his wrist.]

 **BATMAN:** Don't.

 **JOKER:** You're kidding me.

 **BATMAN:** Don't.

[Bruce releases Joker's wrist, and he turns and glares out of the window.]

 **JOKER:** You are _such_ a caricature.

[Cut to an hour later. Both Joker and Batman are head-banging to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody." In a genuine moment of friendship, both are singing together and actually smiling at each other.]

 **BATMAN and JOKER:** So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?! So you think you can love me and leave me to di-i-ie?!

[Cut to an hour later. Joker is lying face-down in his seat, which is reclined horizontally.]

 **Word box:** Brady, Nebraska.

 **Word box:** 1,476 miles to go.

 **JOKER:** Baaaaaaaaaaaaaats.

[No response.]

 **JOKER:** _Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats._

[Still no response.]

 **JOKER:** _Bats!_

 **BATMAN:** [Exasperated.] What?!

 **JOKER:** I'm hungry.

 **BATMAN:** You've been eating the provisions I had in the backseat for the past hour.

 **JOKER:** [Sitting up.] Okay. One, those "provisions" would be turned down by a starving mouse, and two, that was actually six hours ago.

[Bruce checks the clock. Joker is right. They've been on the road for nearly twenty-two hours. Bruce is used to late nights, so this is normal for him.]

 **BATMAN:** Okay, fine. I'll pull off and get some fast food.

 **JOKER:** Fast food? No way, Bats! I can't be eating Big Belly Burger or some other garbage. How do you think I say so thin?

 **BATMAN:** Are you serious?

 **JOKER:** Not typically. I'm making an exception.

 **BATMAN:** [Sighing.] If we go in somewhere, you're going to need to wear my holo-mask.

 **JOKER:** Oh, so now you're embarrassed by me?

[Bruce doesn't even respond. He just shoots Joker a look.]

 **JOKER:** Okay, okay. I get it. I'll wear the stupid mask. But you'd better not make me look like some schmuck. I've got to keep up appearances.

[Cut to a bit later, and the Batmobile is parked at a diner. It's some kind of stereotypical franchise restaurant, like, say, a "Donny's."]

[Cut to the interior of the Batmobile, at Bruce is putting the holo-mask on the Joker. With a press of a button, the face shifts. The face couldn't look any _less_ like the Joker: He has thinning brown hair, a chubby face, a thick brown moustache, and a stubby nose. Joker has also changed into plain street clothes: a green t-shirt, grey shorts, and white tennis shoes.]

 **JOKER:** Ooh! How do I look? How do I look? [Joker checks his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He smiles, then looks disappointed.] Oh, Bats. I thought I said not to make me look like a schmuck!

[Batman isn't paying attention. He is taking off his cowl, leaving his face bare. He has almost forgotten who he's sharing a car with.]

 **JOKER:** [Cackling.] Oh, I get it! You give me a mask, and you put on yours! Brilliant! They'll never suspect us.

[Bruce doesn't say anything, but he's clearly uncomfortable by this statement. He ignores Joker and continues changing into street clothes.]

[Cut to the interior of the restaurant. Bruce and Joker are seated at a table, but if one didn't know any better, they'd never recognize them. Joker is, of course, wearing the holo-mask. Bruce has used minor makeup to change his skin tone slightly and is wearing green-colored contacts and a blonde wig. A waitress walks up to serve them.]

 **WAITRESS:** Hi, and welcome to Donny's. I'm your server, Jessica. [She gives them napkins and silverware.] Can I get you anything to drink?

 **BATMAN:** [Pleasantly.] Water is fine, thanks.

 **JOKER:** Can I have a Soder Cola?

 **WAITRESS:** Is Zesti Cola okay?

 **JOKER:** Oh, sure. Is Monopoly money okay?

 **BATMAN:** _Okay_. He'll have a water too.

 **WAITRESS:** [Surprisingly, she is giggling at Joker's joke.] Okay. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks. [She walks off.]

 **BATMAN:** Stop it.

 **JOKER:** _You_ stop it. I _hate_ Zesti.

 **BATMAN:** We're trying _not_ to draw attention to ourselves. Or did you forget?

 **JOKER:** Okay, okay. I got it.

[Cut to a bit later. Bruce and Joker are telling stories over their food.]

 **JOKER:** You're kidding!

 **BATMAN:** No, really. So I'm coming at him with the rock, and he still doesn't see me. So I poke him with it, just with enough time for him to see the green of it. I don't know if you know this, but Superman can jump over six-hundred feet in the air, and I swear he jumped all of those in a second when he saw it!

[Joker is giggling hysterically at this point, and Bruce is holding back laugher too.]

 **BATMAN:** So he finally comes back down, and he takes the rock out of my hand, and I swear he's thinking about punting me into a wall. And I just can't help myself, I say, "Hey, are you feeling okay? You're looking a little green!"

[The two explode in laughter. Joker is trying to catch his breath, to no avail. Bruce is laughing heartily, his head in his hands. Finally, Joker is able to catch his breath long enough to speak.]

 **JOKER:** Bats, I have to be honest, I had no idea you were such a… Joker! Ha!

[Bruce leans back, finally calming down.]

 **BATMAN:** Well, you know, it's like you said. I have to keep up appearances.

 **JOKER:** Hey, I have to take a leak. Can I..?

 **BATMAN:** Oh, yeah, sure. I'm going to go pay. Meet me at the front counter.

 **JOKER:** Sure, sure. [Joker stands up and goes to the bathroom in the back of the restaurant.]

[Cut to a few minutes later. Bruce is in line getting checked out. He suddenly hears a scream from across the way. He turns and sees Joker, still in the holo-mask, holding a small child at gunpoint. He is grinning that wild grin.]

 **JOKER:** I'm not going to ask again. You can give me that or things can get really messy.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] _No._

[The child is sobbing. His parents are sitting, terrified, in their booth. The boy is clutching something tightly in his fist, although it's not very clear what it is. Bruce rushes over and grabs Joker by the arm, wrestling the gun from him.]

 **BATMAN:** [Furiously.] What are you doing?!

[In that second, Joker gets a look of pure horror and confusion on his face.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He doesn't know.

 **JOKER:** [Dropping all playfulness from his voice, as sadly as possible] I'm...sorry. I didn't…

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He _doesn't know._

[The door to the diner flies open. A pair of police officers make their way over to them. The two share a look, realizing they're going to need to fight their way out.]

 **OFFICER 1:** Sir, please lower the—

[As the officer gets close, Bruce grabs the man by the arm and flips him onto a table. He grabs the pistol from the officer's pocket, and he disassembles the gun into pieces that fall one at a time onto the floor. Before the officer can even regain his wits, Joker is on his partner. Joker lunges, tackling the officer to the ground. Though his face is still masked by the hologram, we can see that Joker grin coming through. He grips the man's neck as the patrons of the restaurant scream and flee. Bruce grabs Joker by the collar and hauls him off of the man.]

 **BATMAN:** No! No killing!

[Joker tries to protest, but Bruce is already dragging him out by the collar. They exit the Donny's into the street. The patrons of the restaurant funnel into the street, desperately trying to flee from Joker and Bruce. Bruce opens the passenger side door and tosses Joker inside before getting into the driver's seat. The Batmobile tears away from the restaurant as police cruisers come down the street behind them.]

[Cut to the Batmobile's interior. Bruce is _furious_. Joker is sulking, trying to think of something to say.]

 **JOKER:** Bats, I—

 **BATMAN:** Not _now,_ Joker.

[The police cars are still giving chase as Bruce tears onto the highway. Mercifully, the highway is mostly empty.]

 **BATMAN:** Batmobile. Activate visual cloaking.

 **BATMOBILE:** Understood, sir.

[The Batmobile begins to shimmer, and suddenly it fades from sight. The police cars come to a screeching halt as their target vanishes into thin air. Some of the officers get out of the cars and look off into the distance, puzzled.]

[Cut to the interior of the Batmobile. They are gone now, having given the officers the slip. Bruce is still fuming as Joker does his best to speak. This is a new feeling for him: he feels _guilt_. Quietly, Joker reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.]

 **JOKER:** Here. I wanted it for you.

[It's a Batman action figure. Bruce realizes that this is what Joker was trying to take from the small boy. Bruce looks at Joker, and he doesn't know what to do here. Saying nothing, he reaches out and takes it.]

 **BATMAN:** …Thanks.

[Joker grins, his sadness melted away.]

 **JOKER:** So! Where to next, Batsy?

[Cut to sometime later. It is night time now. The Batmobile drives in darkness.]

 **Word box:** Purple Sage, Wyoming.

 **Word box:** 974 miles to go.

[Interior. Bruce has changed back into the Batsuit. He is looking through the windshield with night vision enabled on the screen. Joker is asleep in the passenger seat. He's removed the holo-mask, but he's still wearing his civilian clothes.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I've always suspected, but I never had any proof.

[Close up on Joker's face. While he's sleeping, he looks almost peaceful.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He didn't threaten that child because he really wanted to.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He did it because the thought hit him and he couldn't shake it.

[The next set of panels are all the same shot. It is shot from the backseat, looking at the windshield between the seats so that we can see the back of both Joker and Batman's seats.]

[The highway is seen through the green tint of night vision.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I can do this. There might still be help for Joker yet.

[The next panel is the same, except now there is a faint row of lights at the edge of the horizon.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I can still… Save…

[The next panel shows Bruce click off the night vision. The highway is still dark, except now there is a row of bright lights on the horizon. They continue to get bigger with every panel.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Oh, no.

 **BATMAN:** Joker, wake up.

[The Joker doesn't respond. Batman shakes him a little, trying to wake him up.]

 **BATMAN:** Joker! Wake up _now!_

 **JOKER:** Uh, what? I was having the most pleasant dream.

[The next panel is the same shot. Bruce is pointing at the lights on the horizon. Joker is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.]

 **BATMAN:** Look.

 **JOKER:** [Yawns.] So what? It's a town.

 **BATMAN:** No. We just passed though Purple Sage. There are no towns around for miles.

[Next panel. Bruce and Joker are both sitting upright now. The lights continue to grow bigger.]

 **JOKER:** So what is it then?

 **BATMAN:** I don't know, but I don't think it's anything—

[The next panel is still the same shot, except now there is a golden-handled sword protruding from the hood of the car. Sparks and chunks of metal are flying, and Bruce and Joker are bracing themselves against the doors.]

 **JOKER:** Whoa!

 **BATMAN:** Damn!

[The Batmobile loses control. The tires pop, and the car grinds to a screeching halt.]

[Interior. The lights are blinding now. Bruce presses a button on the roof of the car. It beeps. Joker is still trying to catch his breath.]

 **JOKER:** What in the _what?_ What was-?

 **BATMAN:** Joker, listen. I need you to stay _right here._ I'm going to buy us some time, but until then I need you to stay in your seat.

[Bruce climbs into the backseat. He opens the seats and attaches what appears to be a dart-launcher to his gauntlet. Then, he pulls something else from the seat. We don't see what it is, but Joker's eyes grow wide when he sees it.]

 **JOKER:** Oh.

 **BATMAN:** Stay put. I mean it. I'm going to get us out of this.

[Bruce climbs out of the car. He stands to the side, the door open. The sword is no longer in the hood of the car, but the car is clearly ruined. The car is thrown perpendicular to the road, leaving Bruce standing in front of the side of the car.]

[The next panel shows the source of the lights. A row of military trucks emblazoned with the ARGUS logo are shining on him. Soldiers stand in front, blocking the Batmobile's escape. In front of them stands Wonder Woman. Her sword is clutched in one hand and her shield is in the other. She looks unhappy.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] All I need to do is keep her talking.

 **BATMAN:** Hello, Diana. Quite the welcoming party you've put out for me.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Is that supposed to be a joke? Has he really rubbed off on you that much?

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] You only need to hold out for ten minutes.

 **BATMAN:** That's not fair and you know it.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Is it? You're going _against_ the League to help a known murderer.

 **BATMAN:** The League is not the law, Diana! You can't take a man's life without due process.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** ARGUS has already placed a warrant for your arrest as well as the Joker's. ARGUS is the law.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] You're doing fine, Bruce. Just keep going.

 **BATMAN:** ARGUS is as close to the law as we are. And make no mistake, Waller _will_ kill him.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Good. The Joker is a monster. You're only protecting him on principle.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I hate this.

 **BATMAN:** I'm protecting him because I'm trying to help him.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** There is no help for someone like him.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I hate you for making me do this.

 **BATMAN:** You don't know that!

 **WONDER WOMAN:** I know that I've faced enough _real_ monsters to know one when I see one.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I hate the Joker for doing everything he's done and still making me help him.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** And the Joker is most certainly a monster.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] And I hate myself for believing I can change him.

 **BATMAN:** I won't let you hurt him, Diana.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Either stand aside, or I'll have to hurt you as well.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Just a few more minutes.

 **BATMAN:** Please don't do this.

[There is a moment of hesitation as Bruce and Diana face off. Neither wants to fight here.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Please don't do this.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Bruce…

[Bruce looks at her hopefully. Diana looks back sadly.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** I'm sorry.

[Diana rushes at Bruce with her sword raised.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Here we go.

[Diana attempts to rush past Bruce toward the Batmobile. No such luck. In one swift motion, Bruce draws from behind his back a beautiful sword with a black hilt. The two swords collide. Bruce is clearly straining against Diana's strength, but he holds. In a massive show of strength, Bruce pushes Diana back and away from the Batmobile. Diana is shocked. The ARGUS soldiers raise their guns at Batman.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** No! Don't shoot. This is my fight.

 **BATMAN:** A warrior as ever.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** [To Batman.] Where did you-?

 **BATMAN:** A gift from Doctor Fate. It's a long story. [Bruce flourishes the sword. It sends up a wave of red light as it cuts the air.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** That's a cheap tactic, Bruce.

 **BATMAN:** A Greek goddess versus a man in spandex with a sword? I would say that's pretty much even.

[Diana makes another pass, but this time goes directly for Bruce. The two swords clash, and now the fight is really on. While Diana is stronger than Bruce, they are clearly evenly matched in terms of skill. Bruce is playing defensively, however; he's not trying to cause damage, only push Diana back. This fight should last a couple of pages before things start to change up.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Would you just give in already?

 **BATMAN:** Never.

[Diana unfurls her lasso from her hip. Though Bruce tries to dodge, her aim is true, and Bruce is wrapped in the lasso.]

 **BATMAN:** Agh! [Bruce topples to the ground, unable to move.] Diana, stop!

[Wonder Woman ignores him. Instead, she rushes again for the Batmobile, this time unhindered. Meanwhile, Joker has rolled down his window and leans his head out to speak.]

 **JOKER:** Get 'em, Batsy! Come on! You've got—whoop!

[Joker pulls back into the Batmobile just in time to keep his head from being severed by Diana's blade. Undeterred, Diana rips the door off of the car, leaving the Joker exposed.]

 **BATMAN:** _No!_

 **JOKER:** [Though he is still smiling, Joker is sweating bullets; he clearly is terrified.] Ha. I suppose it wouldn't help if I said I was sorry?

 **WONDER WOMAN:** [Raising her sword.] Not particularly.

 **BATMAN:** I said-

[Before Diana can strike Joker, Bruce tackles her to the ground, having freed himself from the lasso.

 **BATMAN:** - _NO!_

[Batman wrestles Wonder Woman to the ground. Though he puts up a good fight, Diana eventually throws Bruce off onto the road. She picks herself up and slowly makes her way to the Batmobile.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** For what it's worth, I am sorry, Bruce.

 **BATMAN:** So…am…I…

[Bruce raises his arm and presses a button on the device he attached to his gauntlet. A small purple dart shoots out and hits Diana in the small of her back. She winces, then pulls the dart from her back and turns to look back at Bruce.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** What did you-?

[Diana begins to fall backward, but Bruce rushes to catch her. It's a strange moment: Wonder Woman, a Greek goddess, is suddenly powerless and being caught by Batman, a completely powerless human. The absurdity of this is not lost on her, and her face should reflect that. We should also see that some of her veins are turning violet.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** I…can't…

 **BATMAN:** I know.

[Bruce slowly lowers Diana to the ground. He is incredibly delicate with her.]

 **BATMAN:** It's a toxin. I made it in my lab. It won't kill you, but it will keep you subdued.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** [Chuckles.] Always the pacifist, aren't we?

 **BATMAN:** When I can be.

[A beeping sound begins going off in the Batmobile. Bruce takes a quick look back at the Joker, who is still in his seat.]

 **JOKER:** I didn't touch anything!

[Bruce looks back at Diana.]

 **BATMAN:** I have to help him, Diana. Or at least I have to try.

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Victor said you told him the same thing.

 **BATMAN:** Because it's true. I need to do this, Diana.

[Bruce turns to walk away from Wonder Woman.]

 **WONDER WOMAN:** Do you need to do this for him? Or for you?

[Bruce looks back. He doesn't answer. In the distance, a loud whooshing sound can be heard. The ARGUS soldiers raise their guns toward the sky as suddenly the Batwing flies above them.]

 **JOKER:** Uh, Bats?

 **BATMAN:** Hold tight.

[Bruce presses a button on his wrist console. The roof of the Batmobile pops off and Joker's seat ejects into the air.

 **JOKER:** Ha! Hahahahahaha!

[The bottom of the Batwing opens up as the Joker approaches. It catches him in midflight, then seals back up with him inside.]

 **ARGUS SOLDIER:** Open fire on the aircraft! Now!

[The ARGUS soldiers being unloading their clips onto the Batwing. Undeterred, Batman grabs his grapple gun from his belt. He fires at the Batwing and zips up to the cockpit amongst the spray of gunfire. As it opens, Bruce quickly ducks down to avoid being shot.]

 **BATMAN:** Batwing! Evasive maneuvers!

 **BATWING:** Understood.

[The cockpit of the Batwing seals up as the jet zooms away from the soldiers and Wonder Woman. Inside, Bruce puts the Batwing on autopilot and goes in the back to fetch the Joker. Joker is messing around with a bladed gauntlet as Bruce approaches.]

 **JOKER:** Ooh! What's this do?

[Joker pushes a button, causing the blades to fire out and stick in the wall of the Batwing.]

 **JOKER:** Oops.

[Bruce takes the gauntlet from Joker and puts it back on the shelf.]

 **BATMAN:** Get strapped in. We'll be landing in a couple of hours.

 **JOKER:** To see this mysterious friend of yours?

 **BATMAN:** Yes. Now be seated. I can't have you messing with anything else.

[Bruce goes back to the cockpit and takes his seat. We then get an outside shot of the Batwing as it flies into the night.]

 **JOKER:** [From inside the Batwing.] Hey, Bats! Does this thing play any music?

 **BATMAN:** [Exasperated.] _No._

End Issue #3.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #4: Aquaman_

[The issue opens on the Batwing flying through the sky. It is dawn as they approach the California coast.]

[Cut inside. Bruce is on his comms, speaking with an unknown person. Joker is in the co-pilot's seat next to him.]

 **BATMAN:** Okay. Have her meet us at the outskirts of the city. Okay. Thank you again. I'll be there shortly. [Bruce clicks off his comms.] Someone is going to meet us when we touch down. They're going to help us blend in so we don't need to wear the holo-mask.

 **JOKER:** Oh, thank goodness. I was getting sick of looking like a high school gym teacher.

 **BATMAN:** When we get there, you need to behave. We're still trying to keep hidden, alright?

 **JOKER:** Yeah, yeah. Sure. So, who's this mystery man we're going to meet? I hope it's Elongated Man so I can tell him how much better Plastic Man is! Ha!

[Bruce isn't smiling. He's clearly tense. This is it, the end of their journey. The moment of truth. As Joker continues babbling on, Bruce begins to land the Batwing.]

[The Batwing lowers itself down on the outskirts of the city. As they land, we can see a large sign emblazoned with a large green star that reads "Welcome to Star City!" Near the Batwing a young woman with bright red hair stands patiently. Bruce and Joker exit the Batwing. As soon as they exit, Joker begins attempting to push the Batwing behind the Star City sign. Bruce and the young woman do not notice.]

 **BATMAN:** Hello, Megan.

 **MEGAN:** Batman! [To Bruce's surprise, the woman jumps at him and embraces him in a hug.] It's been so long! How are you?

[Bruce is visibly uncomfortable for a moment, then eventually reciprocates and hugs her back. (Note: Joker is _still_ trying to push the Batwing, to no effect. It is immensely humorous.)]

 **BATMAN:** I'm good, Megan. It's good to see you again. [He gently sets Megan back down. He is clearly much taller than the young woman.]

 **MEGAN:** So how is everyone? Dick? Tim?

 **BATMAN:** They're good. I don't hear from Tim a lot anymore, but Dick is doing just fine. He's really come into his own as Nightwing.

 **MEGAN:** [Noticing that the Joker is _still_ trying to push the Batwing.] That's…good…um, what's your…friend doing?

[Bruce turns back to Joker, clearly concerned.]

 **BATMAN:** Joker! What are you doing?

 **JOKER:** I saw this in a movie once, Doc. We gotta hide the car so the town doesn't know we came from the future.

[Bruce isn't laughing, but Megan is. Bruce shoots Megan a look, and she has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing anymore. Bruce calls back to Joker.]

 **BATMAN:** Let's go, Joker. We don't have a lot of time.

 **JOKER:** Okay, but if Penguin time-travels and turns Gotham into a dystopian casino don't…blame… Wait, Gotham's already a dystopia. Haha!

 **BATMAN:** [Glancing back at Megan.] This is what I've had to deal with for days.

 **MEGAN:** C'mon, he's funny!

 **BATMAN:** Don't encourage him.

[Joker strolls back over to Bruce and Megan. The Batwing hasn't budged in the slightest.]

 **JOKER:** Well, now, who's this sweet young girl. [Doing his best James Bond.] Hello there, ma'am. The name's Ker. _Jo_ ker. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.

 **BATMAN:** Stop it.

[Megan giggles again. Joker winks at her. For a moment, there is silence as it seems that Megan is analyzing his face. At first, she is smiling, but her expression slowly shifts to confused, then disturbed. Joker is clearly confused at this sudden shift.]

 **JOKER:** Um, do I have something in my teeth?

 **MEGAN:** [Coldly.] Come on. Let's go.

[She begins to walk quickly away from them and into the city. Batman follows behind.]

 **JOKER:** What'd I do?

[After a moment, he follows as well.]

[Cut to Bruce and Megan walking side by side as Joker tries to catch up. As they walk down the street, the citizens completely ignore them, as if they don't see the man in a Batsuit and the man in clown makeup walking down the street.]

 **BATMAN:** Megan? Did you-?

 **MEGAN:** He's broken, Batman. His inside is twisted. [She looks at him with a mix of rage and fear on her face.] Why did you bring him?

 **JOKER:** [From behind them.] Anyone else notice that no one is looking at us?

 **BATMAN:** Your uncle thinks he may be able to help him. He thinks there may be hope to repair his mind.

 **MEGAN:** Batman. Listen to me. His mind is _shattered_. There's no humanity left in him. If my uncle can't help him—

 **BATMAN:** I have faith, Megan.

 **JOKER:** I mean, let's be honest, Batsy sticks out like a sore thumb, and no one's even looking!

 **MEGAN:** Faith? Since when do you believe in faith?

[Bruce shoots a look back at Joker, who is desperately trying to race to keep up with their quick pace.]

 **BATMAN:** Since it became the last option I had left.

[A bit later, Bruce, Megan, and Joker arrive at a small brownstone house in the Star City suburbs near the coast. It is unassuming and completely unimpressive. Megan goes up and opens the door.]

 **MEGAN:** Uncle Jon! I'm back with some friends. [Turning to Batman.] I'll bring him down. You can take a seat wherever.

[Bruce and Joker step inside the house. It is, for the most part, humbly furnished. A soft-looking brown couch is against one wall, a television against the opposite wall. A large green armchair is positioned next to the couch. A small glass coffee table sits in front of the couch. There are various shelves filled with books and knick-knacks. There are some pictures on the wall. One is a group photo of the Justice League, but it is an old photo. It includes, from left to right: Cyborg, Firestorm, Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, (lower row) Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Atom, the Flash, and Green Lantern.]

 **JOKER:** Ooh, nice place. Little nostalgic for my taste, but then again you can't knock the classics.

 **BATMAN:** Sit. [Bruce takes Joker by the shoulder and sits him down on the couch. As he does so, footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. Bruce turns back and smiles.] It's been a while, J'onn.

[At the foot of the stairs is Martian Manhunter. He is not dressed in his supersuit, but rather a plaid blue button-down, khakis, and black shoes. It's a strange image, J'onn J'onzz dressed as a suburban dad. However, he is still imposing, as his figure easily towers over Bruce.]

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Far too long, Batman. It's good to see you.

[Bruce and J'onn meet at the foot of the stairs.]

 **BATMAN:** How've you been? It seems suburban life serves you well.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Well enough. But we're not here to talk about that. [He looks over at the Joker, who is sitting with his hands folded in his lap like a schoolboy.] We're here for him.

[J'onn walks over to the coffee table. As he does so, a chair floats over from the kitchen and lowers itself in front of the table. J'onn sits down and begins looking over the Joker.]

 **JOKER:** Hm. Not bad, Houdini, but I've seen better. You really want to impress me? Pull a rabbit out of a hat. No one does that trick anymore.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** [Turns to look at Bruce, and smiles.] He thinks he's funny.

 **JOKER:** Hey, can we speed this up, doc? I've got places to be! [J'onn turns back to Joker.] What's the holdup here? Let's get to the therapy. But I should warn you! My last therapist—

[J'onn flashes his eyes, and suddenly Joker stops talking and falls unconscious onto the couch. J'onn looks back at Bruce.]

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** I should warn you, Bruce. This won't be easy. This man's mind is…fractured. Worse than any other mind I've seen. It may be impossible to repair it.

 **BATMAN:** I knew the risks, J'onn. I'm prepared. Will you be alright?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** I'll be fine. This is going to take some time, however.

 **BATMAN:** Okay. I'm going to wait outside. I've got someone meeting me to bring me a new Batmobile. [He puts one hand on his friend's shoulder.] Be careful, J'onn. Don't let yourself get lost in there.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** I'll be fine, Bruce. Don't worry about me. [J'onn locks his eyes on Joker. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and relaxes. He's gone into Joker's mind now.]

[Megan comes down the stairs. She's gone back to her green-skinned form. She puts on hand on Bruce shoulder.]

 **MEGAN:** Don't worry. Uncle J'onn will be fine. He's one of the strongest telepaths in the world.

 **BATMAN:** I know that. I have faith in your uncle. I'm not so worried about what will happen to him…

[Cut to the building exterior. Bruce is sitting on the steps of the porch. Megan leans against the wall next to him.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I'm worried what will happen if he fails.

[The Batmobile rolls up in front of the house. This is no stealth Batmobile anymore; this is the full-on armored Batmobile. There's no use in hiding anymore.]

[Bruce stands as the roof of the Batmobile slides open. He moves around to the back of the Batmobile and pops the rear, allowing him to view the contents. Inside are various weapons and tools for Batman, including a new pair of shock gauntlets, a new Taser gun, a set of glass darts with a glowing orange liquid inside, and a small black box emblazoned with the Bat Symbol. Bruce adds the weapons to his inventory.]

 **BATMAN:** Thanks for taking me all of this, Dick. I appreciate the help.

 **RED HOOD:** What, no thanks for me?

[In one motion Bruce whirls and tackles Jason to the ground. Jason is wearing his Red Hood outfit, sans the helmet. Bruce holds Jason down by the shoulders, and his face is contorted in rage. Megan looks on in horror from the porch.]

 **BATMAN:** What are you doing here? Where's Dick?

 **RED HOOD:** Calm down, Bruce. I'm not here to fight. I asked Dick to let me come along.

[Pan to the side. We see Bruce still has Jason pinned down. Nightwing stands in the Batmobile with one leg up on the lip of the opening.]

 **NIGHTWING:** Let him go, Bruce. He asked if he could talk to you. Considering the circumstances, I thought it was fair.

[Bruce hesitates, then releases Jason. Both men get to their feet. Jason chuckles as he rubs his shoulder in pain.]

 **RED HOOD:** You haven't lost your touch, have you, Bruce? Still as quick as ever.

 **BATMAN:** Why are you here?

 **RED HOOD:** Listen. I want you to hear me out. That's all I'm asking. If you'll just hear what I have to say, I'll leave.

[Bruce hesitates, then nods.]

 **BATMAN:** Talk.

 **RED HOOD:** If there's one thing I've learned in both my time as Robin and my time as Red Hood, it is that you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. Once you put your mind to something, it is near impossible to change your mind. I also know your one rule, better than most: Batman does not kill. And I know that we've had this discussion before, about why you won't kill, and I respect your opinion even if I don't share it. But I'm not asking you to kill, Bruce. I'm simply asking you _not_ to save him. The Joker is one of the most foul, sadistic, vile beings alive. And the Justice League wants him dead. So _let them kill him_. It's one less thing for you to worry about.

 **BATMAN:** Jason… I have to.

 **RED HOOD:** Why? Bruce, I understand not wanting to kill, and I understand wanting to save lives. But the Joker is a monster. His list of crimes is a million miles long. If he could be tried by a normal court, he'd have been given the death penalty years ago. The League is offering to get rid of him. After everything he's done, I'd say it's more than justified. Yet you seem determined to keep this man alive.

 **BATMAN:** Do you understand what it could mean if the League kills the Joker? What's to keep them from doing it again? What's to stop them from killing the next criminal that threatens a city? If they do this, it will change them. Joker will only be the first. The Justice League is meant to save lives, Jason, not take them. I can't let them do this. [Bruce turns to walk back into the house.] The Batwing is on the outskirts of the city. I'll see you both later. [Bruce suddenly stops as his comms begin beeping. He presses two fingers to his cowl to activate it.] Talk to me. [Pause.] Now? You couldn't have warned me sooner? [Pause.] Who all is coming? [Pause.] I understand. Thank you. I'll keep in touch. [He releases his comms.]

 **NIGHTWING:** Bruce? What's…?

 **BATMAN:** Trouble. You two should get out of here before things get rough.

 **RED HOOD:** Trouble? [Jason reaches into the Batmobile and grabs his helmet. He slips it over his face.] Now why'd you say that? Now I have to stay.

[Bruce is about to protest, but he doesn't get the chance. A helicopter with the ARGUS symbol flies over, and a soldier can be seen relaying Bruce's position.]

 **BATMAN:** Dick! Out of the Batmobile!

[As Dick exits the car, Bruce activates a remote control on his gauntlet. The Batmobile roars to life and swings around. It throws itself into the intersection of the road to the left just in time to stop a series of ARGUS trucks from turning onto their street. From the other direction come more trucks, and as they park a few dozen soldiers pour out. Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Megan ready themselves for combat.]

 **BATMAN:** This isn't your fight, none of you. The three of you should get inside.

 **NIGHTWING:** No. I'm staying.

 **RED HOOD:** You think I'd pass up the opportunity to kick the crap out of some ARGUS goons and show up the boy in blue over here? No way!

 **MEGAN:** [Angrily.] These people are threatening _my home_. I will _not_ stand for this.

 **BATMAN:** Megan, what're we dealing with here?

 **MEGAN:** [Her eyes flash as she reads the soldiers' minds.] They're using rubber bullets. They've been instructed to only use lethal force on the Joker.

 **NIGHTWING:** We've faced worse. Right?

[The ARGUS soldiers raise their weapons. Through the right side a man pushes his way forward. Aquaman is not only dressed in his typical orange and green uniform. He is also clad in gleaming golden Atlantean armor that he wears over his uniform. A golden helmet adorns his head, although his face is still semi-visible. His trident is gripped in his right hand.]

 **AQUAMAN:** [Loudly.] I will only give you one warning, Batman. Surrender the Joker, or we will take him from you.

 **BATMAN:** I'd like to see you try, Arthur.

 **AQUAMAN:** [To the soldiers.] Charge!

[Splash page. Bruce is punching Arthur in the chest with his shock gauntlets. Megan floats in midair, phasing bullets through herself while telekinetically hurling a pair of soldiers at one another. Jason is leaning forward and firing his guns in both directions while Dick vaults over his back, hurling one of his Escrima sticks at a soldier's head.]

[Arthur hurls Bruce toward the coast. He lands hard, and there's a loud pop as his shoulder takes the brunt of the fall. He staggers to his feet and pops his arm back into place.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Arthur Curry is, by far, one of the strongest beings on Earth. He is also one of the most underestimated.

 **BATMAN:** _Agh!_

[Arthur lands on his feet a few feet away.]

 **BATMAN:** Arthur, please—

[Arthur swings his trident, causing Bruce to deflect it with his gauntlets. His face is a mask of stoic rage, unrelenting in his assault. Bruce grabs the trident with his right hand and activates the shock gauntlets, sending a current through the golden trident and into Aquaman.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Not everyone knows this, but Arthur killed Black Manta's father because he believed that Manta's father had killed his dad.

 **AQUAMAN:** Gah!

[Arthur drops the trident, but in the same motion he punches Bruce in the face, and we see the cowl crack slightly at the force of the punch. Bruce attempts to trip Arthur, but he retaliates by kicking Batman in the chest, and Bruce falls into the sea.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I know this because Arthur told me himself.

[Bruce attempts to swim to the surface, but is impeded when Arthur swims down and holds him down.]

[Cut back to Jason, Dick, and Megan fighting off ARGUS soldiers. One panel shows Jason and Dick back to back as they fight.]

 **NIGHTWING:** No killing, Jason.

 **RED HOOD:** Yeah, yeah. [Jason fires a shot at a sniper on a rooftop. The soldier howls in pain as his kneecap shatters.] I'm not an idiot.

[Megan repeatedly knocks out soldiers with her telekinesis while phasing their bullets through her body. One soldier throws a flashbang at her, which she nimbly tosses back at the soldiers, blinding them as Dick knocks them unconscious.]

[Cut back to Batman, struggling to free himself from Aquaman's grip.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] People fear Diana because she carries a sword. People fear Clark because he's bulletproof.

[Bruce rips Arthur's helmet off, and proceeds to swing the helm into Arthur's head.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] They're wrong. They should fear Arthur.

 **AQUAMAN:** Agh!

[Arthur releases Bruce and grabs his own head in pain. Bruce swims to the surface and climbs onto shore.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I've constructed a way to combat every member of the Justice League in the event of activating the Ragnarok Protocols.

[Tendrils of water rise out of the sea and grab onto Bruce's legs. He is pulled to the ground as Arthur rises out of the surface on a column water. He is _beyond_ angry now.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] But all I ever came up with for him were the shock gauntlets.

[Bruce electrocutes the water with the gauntlets. Before it can ever reach Arthur he leaps off the column and onto the beach. The water dissipates and Bruce rises to his feet.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I think it's time to try and wrap this up before he figures that out.

[Bruce rushes Arthur. He catches Arthur off guard and drives him into the ground. He begins to pound Aquaman with the shock gauntlets, causing him significant pain. Arthur grabs one of the gauntlets and rips it off, leaving Bruce's hand uncovered. Bruce grabs Arthur's neck, electrocuting him. He beings repeatedly beating on Arthur's head until Arthur is knocked unconscious. Breathless, Bruce gets to his feet and makes his way back to the house.]

[Cut back to the fight outside. A trio of panels show Jason acrobatically leaping along and knocking soldiers unconscious while nimbly avoiding gunfire. Dick repeatedly beats down soldiers with his Escrima sticks, turning them into a heap of unconscious bodies on the ground. Megan picks up a riot soldier with her telekinesis and hurls him through a group like a bowling ball. The ARGUS soldiers' numbers are dwindling.]

[Bruce begins to walk into the back door of J'onn's house. Before he can make it inside, the bottom end of Arthur's trident slams into his back, knocking the air out of him. Arthur stands behind Bruce, one of his eyes swollen into a black eye and his lip split and bleeding. He steps over Bruce and into the house. Before he can make it too far, though, Bruce grabs Arthur's ankle and yanks. Arthur's head hits the kitchen counter, cracking it. He catches himself, though, and shakes off Bruce.]

 **BATMAN:** [Weakly.] Arthur. Please.

 **AQUAMAN:** [He whips around to look at Bruce. Screaming.] How can you defend him?! You'd fight your friends? You'd bring J'onn into this? For _him?!_ You have _lost it_ , Bruce! This monster cannot be allowed to continue.

 **BATMAN:** [Weakly.] We're not gods, Arthur—

 **AQUAMAN:** Oh, _enough_ with the tired rhetoric, Bruce. This isn't an act of god. This is _justice_. Justice for all the people who have suffered at the hands of this one man.

[Arthur strolls into the living room. J'onn is still in a meditative state while Joker sits quietly on the couch. Bruce tries to crawl after Arthur, but he is still weak.]

 **BATMAN:** Don't—

[Aquaman raises his trident over Joker's head. There is a moment of hesitation. Suddenly, Arthur's face goes slack. His arm relaxes and drops the trident. He drops to the ground, completely unconscious, and we see that Megan is standing in the doorway, arm extended. Her eyes turn back to normal and she smiles at Bruce.]

 **MEGAN:** In the market for a new Robin?

 **BATMAN:** Very funny.

[Bruce helps Jason and Dick load Aquaman into the Batwing, unconscious and stripped of armor. Bruce is missing pieces of the Batsuit, and his shoulder, back, and head are wrapped in bandages in various places. Megan stands on the porch, telepathically hiding them all from view. ARGUS soldiers lie unconscious in the streets.]

 **BATMAN:** Take him back to Gotham. He's got enough tranquilizer in him to kill a horse…so it'll probably keep him out for a couple of hours.

 **NIGHTWING:** Are you going to be alright?

 **BATMAN:** I'll be fine, Dick. One way or another I'll sort this out. Thanks again for the help.

[Bruce turns to walk back into the house when Jason, now helmetless, stands up in the plane.]

 **RED HOOD:** Bruce![Bruce turns. Jason looks at him with sadness in his face.] If this doesn't work… if you can't save him…

 **BATMAN:** [Sadly.] I know.

[Jason gives him one last glance, then sits back down as the cockpit closes. The Batwing soars into the sky as Bruce watches. He and Megan then return to the house. As they step inside, J'onn is waiting for them. His expression is severe.]

 **BATMAN:** J'onn. How did it…?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Bruce…sit down. [Bruce takes a seat in the armchair next to the couch.] It wasn't easy. He's put up a lot of barriers to keep his old self locked away, some of them unconsciously, and there are whole sections of his past that have evaporated, unable to be found. I did get through, but…

 **BATMAN:** But?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** His mind is fractured. It was like trying to reassemble a broken vase. It will hold together for a bit, but eventually it will fall apart again.

 **BATMAN:** You're saying this is temporary.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** I did what I could. But sooner or later the man he was will fall away and the Joker will return once again. I know it's not what you want to hear…but he cannot be repaired.

[Bruce sits for a moment, simply staring at his shoes. One panel is angled up at his face from his feet. We cannot see his face, but his mouth hangs open slightly. We don't linger long, however. He sits back up, his face stern and calm.]

 **BATMAN:** Wake him up.

[J'onn and Bruce fix their eyes on Joker. J'onn's eyes flash, and after a moment Joker begins to stir. (This is important to note. I mentioned before that when Joker is feeling sad or confused, his face looks closer to his _Killing Joke_ incarnation; his face relaxes, and he looks far more reserved. This scene is the complete extreme of that idea: remove the green hair, bleached skin, and red lips, and he would look like any other normal person.) As he awakens, he appears to look as if the Joker as completely been purged from his system.]

 **JOKER:** Oh, my head… [Joker rubs his head with his hand.] I had the strangest dream that I was… [For the first time he notices that Batman and the Martian Manhunter are sitting near him. He looks nervous.] Alright. Am I still dreaming, or am I in a house with Batman and an alien?

End Issue #4.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #4: Green Lantern_

[We pick up in the same scene as we left off. Joker sits on the couch, slowly waking up from his mental therapy with Martian Manhunter.]

 **JOKER:** Oh, my head… [Joker rubs his head with his hand.] I had the strangest dream that I was… [For the first time he notices that Batman and the Martian Manhunter are sitting near him. He looks nervous.] Alright. Am I still dreaming, or am I in a house with Batman and an alien?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** You are not dreaming. You are very much awake. Do you remember me?

[Joker looks at J'onn quizzically for a moment. Recognition slowly comes into his face.]

 **JOKER:** You were in my dream. You pulled me out of my nightmare.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Can you describe that nightmare for us?

 **JOKER:** What is Batman doing here? Am I in some sort of trouble?

 **BATMAN:** You're not in trouble. I promise. Let's take this slow, alright? What's your name?

[There's a pause of anticipation as Joker thinks. Bruce tries to look calm, but we can see that his hand is tightly gripping the couch cushion. This is the answer to the question he's always been waiting for.]

 **JOKER:** My name is… Jack.

 **BATMAN:** Jack, alright. Jack what?

 **JOKER:** Just… Jack… [A look of horror overcomes his face.] Why can't I remember my last name?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** You were in an accident, Jack. Some of your memories seem to have been lost.

 **JOKER:** An… accident?

 **BATMAN:** Do you remember anything about the accident? About what happened?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** [Warily.] Batman…

 **JOKER:** I don't… I can't…

 **BATMAN:** Well, then what about your family? Your job?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Batman, take it easy.

 **BATMAN:** Jack. Please, this is important.

 **JOKER:** What accident? Why can't I remember?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Batman, _stop!_

 **BATMAN:** _Joker!_

[There's a long pause. Bruce sits on the edge of his seat, and his hands are tight on the armrests. J'onn is nearly out of his seat, and he looks as if he's about to move toward Batman. Joker is slumped over, his head in his hands. There is no sound.]

 **JOKER:** What did you call me? [A long pause.] Why did you call me that?

 **BATMAN:** Jack… I…

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** You can't push too hard. He's still in shock—

 **JOKER:** They came to me. They wanted my help.

[Bruce and J'onn turn to look at Joker. His head is still in his hands as he speaks slowly.]

 **JOKER:** They didn't even have any interest in the plant. They were trying to get in the building next door. So they dressed me up, called me their boss. I thought it was kind of funny, a real gag.

[The panel swivels to a back shot behind Joker. We see his back with his head in his hands, and Bruce and J'onn's concerned faces as he tells his story.]

 **JOKER:** But it fell apart. They had upgraded security. The other guys… they didn't make it out. So I tried to run. I almost made it out and then… [Joker looks up at Batman. His face is still relaxed, but his eyes are fierce.] You were there.

 **BATMAN:** I…

 **JOKER:** You tried to grab at me. I stepped out of the way, but then I fell and... [There's a long pause. The realization of what's happening dawns on him.] Show me a mirror.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Jack, I don't think that's a good idea.

 **JOKER:** It wasn't a dream, was it? All this time I thought I was having a nightmare but… It's real, isn't it? All the horrors I've seen, the people who've died. It was me, wasn't it? [No response.] I thought that I was caught in a nightmare, watching Batman fight a psychopath over and over and over. But it's me, isn't it? [Suddenly he slams his fists down, shattering the coffee table.] _Isn't it?!_

[Bruce starts to stand, but J'onn shoots him a look. He sits back down. Joker stands for a minute, his hands clenched into fists. Then, after a moment, he sinks back down and begins to sob into his hands.]

 **JOKER:** Please. Let me see.

[Hesitantly, J'onn raises his arm and a small hand mirror floats over from another room. He hands it to Joker, who holds it for a moment before looking at his reflection. He pauses as Bruce and J'onn watch nervously.]

 **JOKER:** _Ha_.

[Bruce looks nervous, but then Joker sets down the mirror.]

 **JOKER:** It doesn't look as bad as I thought. Ha.

[Bruce smiles weakly. Joker smiles back, but it's not a Joker smile. It's the smile of a broken man.]

 **JOKER:** I'm the Joker.

 **BATMAN:** Yes. You are.

 **JOKER:** That night, the one where I became… this. There was an accident. My wife died. My baby along with her. [Bruce looks at him in shock. This is the most he's ever heard of Joker's origin.] I think that was it. Their deaths, the robbery, the accident… it was too much. It broke me. [There's a pause as a realization comes over him.] How long have I been like this?

 **BATMAN:** Well, if you're saying that you became the Joker after the ACE Chemicals incident, then it's been about ten years.

 **JOKER:** Ten years. That's ten years lost in my own mind. Ten years letting the Joker run wild.

 **BATMAN:** But we can put a stop to that, Jack. You're out now. The Joker can go away.

 **JOKER:** [Shaking his head sadly.] No. You're wrong. See, Batman, he's not gone. Because there is no Joker, and there's no Jack. We're the same person. You've seen it, the moments where the sanity shines through. This is the same thing, just longer. I can't stay like this forever. [He smiles weakly again.] Don't you see, Batman? It's madness. Some days are just madder than others.

[Bruce is silent for a moment before turning to J'onn.]

 **BATMAN:** Can I speak to him alone for a moment?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Certainly.

[J'onn rises from his chair and walks out of the room. Batman and Joker are now alone. There is a moment of silence, then Bruce removes his cowl, revealing his real face. Joker is shocked.]

 **JOKER:** Wait a minute. You're—

 **BATMAN:** Yes. I'm Bruce Wayne.

 **JOKER:** You know I'd be lying if I said I hadn't suspected.

 **BATMAN:** A long time ago, in one of the most vulnerable moments I've ever seen you, you told me you once had a very bad day that made you the way you are. I know what that's like.

 **JOKER:** Is that why you dress up like a giant bat?

 **BATMAN:** When I was a child, I watched my parents get gunned down by a nervous mugger in an alleyway. At the time, it seemed ridiculous. Thomas and Martha Wayne, two of Gotham's most influential people, killed by a nervous man who only wanted money. It changed me. I realized that Gotham needed someone to protect its citizens from the criminal element of the city. I became Batman to do the things that the police couldn't do within the law. I had a bad day too, Jack. But I turned it into something positive. I became a force for good, and I turned my pain into something that could prevent that pain from ever befalling others.

 **JOKER:** Doesn't that get exhausting?

 **BATMAN:** Of course it does. There are days, sometimes weeks at a time where I'm running on coffee and willpower alone. And there are times when it all seems pointless when criminals constantly break out of prison and I have to catch them again. There are some times when I wish that I had someone to take my place, someone to step up and protect the city so I can just have some time to rest.

 **JOKER:** Then why do it?

 **BATMAN:** Because someone has to step up. Someone has to protect the city. And I've seen the dark side of the city in person. More than nearly anyone else, I know what has to be done to keep Gotham safe.

 **JOKER:** …why are you telling me this?

 **BATMAN:** Because you don't need to let your tragedy ruin your life. You could be a force for good, too.

[A pause.]

 **JOKER:** _Ha_. No. No, I can't.

 **BATMAN:** Jack…

 **JOKER:** Don't you get it? There's no point. The world doesn't care about you and me. Nothing happens for a reason. It's all one sick _joke! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha! Ha…ha…ha._ [Joker's face begins to shift back to his insane self, and a grin begins to spread across his face. As he laughs, though, it slowly dies off and he instead looks sad.] I'm not going to be able to stay much longer.

 **BATMAN:** Jack. Wait.

 **JOKER:** Listen to me. I can't hold the madness back. It's going to switch soon, and who knows what might happen after that. So I need to ask you for something.

 **BATMAN:** What is it?

 **JOKER:** I need you to kill me.

[There is silence. Joker is stern. He has made his choice. Bruce, however, is horrified.]

 **BATMAN:** What? No. Jack, I've just driven across the country to try and save your life from the Justice League. I won't do that.

 **JOKER:** Listen to me, Bruce. The Joker is a force of chaos and destruction. If you don't kill me, he will never stop. More and more people will die at his hands…my hands, and no asylum or prison is ever going to change that.

 **BATMAN:** I won't kill you, Jack.

 **JOKER:** _Ha! Ha ha!_ You're a funny guy, Bruce. Don't you get it? I'm already dead. I died ten years ago when I fell off of a ledge into a vat of chemicals. You didn't save me then. You can't save me now.

[Bruce stands, puts his cowl back on, and walks out of the house. He sits on the front porch of the house, and his face is unreadable. As we look at him, however, we suddenly see that tears begin to slide down his cheeks from under the cowl. He wipes them away quickly, but the damage is done. He walks back into the house. Joker is passed out, and J'onn and Megan are waiting for him.]

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** He was becoming hysterical. I thought it best to let him rest.

 **BATMAN:** He's going to revert, isn't he?

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** Unfortunately, yes. The Joker is a part of him now. Whoever this Jack once was, his true self is long gone.

 **BATMAN:** Then I think it's time for us to go. Can you help me load him up?

 **MEGAN:** I've got it.

[Megan lifts Joker up with her telekinesis and carries him out the door to the Batmobile. Bruce stays with J'onn for a moment longer.]

 **BATMAN:** Thank you for your help, J'onn.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** I only wish I had done more.

 **BATMAN:** You did enough. Will you and Megan be alright? ARGUS knows where you live now.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** If ARGUS had wanted to take us in, they would've done it a long time ago. We'll be fine.

[J'onn holds his hand out for Bruce to shake it. Surprisingly, Bruce hugs him instead, replicating the scene from last issue with Megan. J'onn is surprised, but he reciprocates the hug. The release and Bruce smiles.]

 **BATMAN:** Take good care of Megan. She's going to do something really incredible someday.

 **MARTIAN MANHUNTER:** I couldn't agree more.

[Bruce leaves the house. Megan has loaded Joker into the Batmobile. She hugs Bruce tightly. Once they separate, Bruce gets into the Batmobile and gives one last look back. Then the roof of the Batmobile closes, and he peels away, leaving J'onn and Megan in the street along with dozens of unconscious ARGUS soldiers.]

[Cut to the Batmobile driving down the road. They are going down a deserted highway. It is late at night, and rain falls around them as lightning crackles.]

 **WORD BOX:** Carson City, Nevada. 2,736 Miles from Gotham City.

[Cut to the interior of the Batmobile. Joker is still unconscious, and Bruce looks a bit distraught.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] What can I do? Every option I had failed. Jack told me himself that he believes that he is beyond saving.

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I can't let the League take him. Regardless of what he said, the League can't kill the Joker. It presents too many problems. But what else is there?

[Joker slowly awakens from his sleep. Bruce looks at him with anticipation.]

 **JOKER:** Wow, Bats. You've really got a thing for knocking me out, huh?

[Bruce is uncomfortable. He can tell that he's talking to the Joker again instead of Jack.]

 **BATMAN:** Joker? What's the last thing you remember?

 **JOKER:** What do I remember? I remember you taking me to your green friend and telling me he was gonna try and help. Then next thing I know I'm back here! So what? Did he help me?

 **BATMAN:** [A pause. Then, sadly.] No. No, he didn't.

[Joker pauses and looks disappointed for a moment, but he quickly goes back to being cheerful.]

 **JOKER:** Well! Probably for the best anyways. I don't need some Looney Tunes rip-off poking around in my head.

 **BATMAN:** [Dismissively.] Sure.

 **JOKER:** I like me just the way I am. Don't you?

 **BATMAN:** Whatever.

 **JOKER:** Hey, are you okay? Looking a little broodier than usual, Bats. Ha ha ha. Ha. Ha… [Joker slowly realizes that Batman is upset, but he doesn't know why. He keeps trying to make jokes to get him to crack.] You look tired, Bats. Why don't you let me take the wheel?

 **BATMAN:** I'm fine.

 **JOKER:** Aw, Dad doesn't want me takin' the old Chevy out for a spin? Don't worry! I'll be _real_ —

[Joker is cut short when the Batmobile suddenly jerks to a halt. A green light fills the Batmobile, illuminating Joker and Batman's faces.]

 **JOKER:** I knew it! I knew the aliens would come for me! I'm saved! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **BATMAN:** [Urgently.] Batmobile. Engage flares on my mark.

 **BATMOBILE:** Acknowledged. Awaiting your command.

 **JOKER:** Batsy, I know I live in a mental asylum, but probing isn't exactly my style. Maybe we could not be abducted?

 **BATMAN:** [to Joker] We're going to have to move quickly. Be ready.

[Bruce grips a lever in between the two seats. It looks sort of like an emergency brake.]

 **BATMAN:** Engage flares.

[Bruce pulls the lever. The floor of the Batmobile drops out, sending the two seats plummeting to the earth below, which is suddenly dozens of feet beneath them. As thy fall, yellow and orange flares shoot off from the car like fireworks, obscuring their descent. Their landing is soft as large cushions expand under the seats, allowing them to land gracefully.]

 **JOKER:** Well, that was a fun ride. Can we get back in line?

[Bruce and Joker's seatbelts retract. Bruce grabs Joker's wrist and drags him along at breakneck pace. However, they don't make it very far before a tether of green energy wraps itself around Joker's leg. With a sharp "CRACK" Joker's leg breaks, sending him sprawling into the dirt. He screams in pain, trying to laugh his way through it but failing miserably. Thunder and lightning crackle as rain falls all around them. Batman stands in front of Joker. Joker is laying on the ground, chuckling and gritting his teeth through the pain of his broken leg. Hal glows green, illuminating the night as he hovers a few feet away. The shadows are concealing his face a bit, but it's unmistakably him.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Bruce. Step aside.

 **BATMAN:** No.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** I'm not going to ask again. Give me the Joker and I'll be on my way.

 **BATMAN:** No, Hal. This ends here.

 **JOKER:** I'm sensing some hostility here. Should I just see myself out?

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Why are you doing this? Don't you understand what we're trying to do?

 **BATMAN:** What I understand is that you are trying to take the life of a man. I don't care who it is, that is not something I can tolerate. [Bruce slips his hand into his pocket slowly.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Bruce. You don't understand. I _need_ him to die. There's no other way. Now give him here, or I'll take him from you.

 **BATMAN:** Hal. I beat the Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. I can beat you, too. But I don't want to fight you.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Well maybe I do.

[Hal wastes no more time. He attempts to create a baseball bat to hit Bruce. Without hesitating, Bruce turns and rams his fist into the bat, shattering it. We then see the Yellow Lantern ring on his left hand, which up until now was inactive. Hal's eyes widen in surprise. The ring glows as a Sinestro Corps uniform covers Bruce's body.]

 **SINESTRO CORPS RING:** Bruce Wayne of Earth. You have the power to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.

 **BATMAN:** [Lunging toward Hal.] I'm not playing games. [He grabs him out of the air and the two roll in the dirt.]

[Hal pops back up and tries to get some shots off, but Bruce forms a shield out of yellow energy and deflects them. He's clearly been practicing. The blasts ricochet and explode into the dirt. In the background, Joker tries to drag himself away, but is still hindered by his leg.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Hal Jordan may not be Earth's only Green Lantern anymore, but he is the first, which means he has the greatest level of experience.

[Hal constructs a giant bus that he rams at Bruce. Bruce leaps into the air and floats above it, but he is quickly smacked down by a giant green flyswatter.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Hal is never more dangerous than when he's focused.

[Bruce generates a set of spears that he hurls at Hal. Hal attempts to dodge to the side, but a yellow brick wall springs up, holding him there. He dodges all but one of the spears; the final one lodges in his shoulder, causing him to cry out. He looks at Bruce is fury and fires off a blast of energy that catches him in the chest, hurling Batman backwards.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I don't think I've ever seen him so focused.

[Bruce flies into the air and generates a barrage of yellow rockets that fly at Hal. Hal flies after him and generates a giant shield to deflect the rockets. Some of them are deflected, but the shield eventually shatters. Before a rocket can hit him, however, Hal puts a bubble around the rockets, detonating them safely.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] The Yellow Lantern ring is my ace in the hole. They were specifically developed by an alien named Sinestro to combat the Green Lantern Corps. The rings operate on fear, and fear corrodes willpower, the source of the Green Lanterns' power.

[Hal generates a lasso to attempt to pull Bruce closer. Bruce creates a giant pair of scissors and cuts the rope apart.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] But Yellow Lantern rings have one flaw.

[Bruce constructs a massive battle-axe and swings it at Hal. Hal in turn creates a giant sword and defends himself. The axe shatters on contact with the sword.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] Fear cannot hurt someone who is fearless.

[Hal constructs a ball and chain that he connects to Bruce's ankle. Despite his best efforts Bruce is pulled to the ground and falls into the dirt. Hal then hurls a jet plane at him, which Bruce destroys with a constructed version of the Batwing. The Batwing flies into Hal and he is knocked out of the air. He stands and the two friends stare each other down.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** He has to die, Bruce! For Carol!

 **BATMAN:** Carol wouldn't want this, Jordan. She wouldn't want you to become this.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Well it doesn't really matter what she wants anymore, does it? She's not here.

 **BATMAN:** Don't make me hurt you, Hal.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** That's funny. You think you stand a chance.

[No more words are spoken as two titans clash. Hal forms a set of knight armor and a sword and rushes at Bruce. Bruce forms a set of samurai armor and a katana. The two duel fiercely, attempting to defeat one another. Both are highly skilled. After a few clashes Bruce knocks the sword from Hal's grip and in one clean slice he shatters his armor, leaving Hal defenseless. In a last ditch attempt, Hal tackles Bruce into the ground. He holds him down and tries to pry the ring from his finger while smashing the armor to pieces with a set of green brass knuckles. Though Bruce's will is strong, Hal eventually breaks his finger. Bruce roars in pain as Hal rips the ring off. With a single blast of green light, the ring shatters, leaving fragments of yellow metal strewn about. Hal rises to his feet and looks down at Bruce.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** It's over, Bruce. You can't protect him anymore.

[The next panel shows Bruce in full. He looks awful. His lip is split and bloody, his mask is ripped to show a swollen black eye, and his suit is in shambles. He's trying to rise to his feet, but he's exhausted.]

 **BATMAN:** Yes. Yes, I can.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Bruce—

 **BATMAN:** I have to! I have to try, Hal.

[Hal hesitates, then speaks again.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Bruce. Please. This has to stop. We can't let him kill again. The life of one murderer for the lives of thousands? I'd say that's more than reasonable.

 **BATMAN:** You don't understand, Hal.

[Bruce stands. He's hunched over, holding his abdomen with his hands. He's clearly in pain. Hal stands a few feet away, looking on sadly.]

 **BATMAN:** The Joker… I created him.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** What?

 **BATMAN:** I created him, Hal. The night at ACE Chemicals, the night that he became the Joker… I was there. I scared him. He was trying to get away from me, and he fell. I wasn't fast enough to catch him and… Don't you see? If I hadn't been there that night, there'd be no Joker. He would've gone on with his life, or even gone to jail, but he'd still be normal. But I created the Joker. So I have to be the one to deal with him.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** So what's your plan then? Arthur told me that you went to see J'onn. Did he help?

 **BATMAN:** …There was nothing he could do. His mind is broken.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** [Angrily.] Then what's the point, Bruce?! If his mind can't be repaired, what's the point in protecting him anymore? The Joker is a murderous psychopath. The longer he lives, the more people die. I can't stand for this.

 **BATMAN:** Jordan. I know we don't usually see eye-to-eye. But you have to understand where I'm coming from.

[There's a pause as Hal considers what Bruce has said. We zoom in on his right hand with the Green Lantern ring on it. It's open. Then, after a moment, he clenches it into a fist.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** No.

 **BATMAN:** Hal.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** _No!_

[Hal generates a blast that he tries to fire at Bruce. Bruce nimbly dodges despite his injuries and fires a dart from the wrist launcher he used against Wonder Woman. The dart pricks Hal. For a moment there's no response, then slowly the Green Lantern suit retracts, leaving Hal only in his civilian clothes. He collapses to his knees, seemingly stunned.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** What did you-?

 **BATMAN:** It's an acute fear toxin, courtesy of Jonathan Crane. It's not nearly enough to cause the hallucinations his toxin usually does, but it's enough to cause you to lose control of the ring for a bit.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** You… You…

 **BATMAN:** I can't let you do it, Hal. I'm sorry.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** [Furious.] He killed Carol! He killed _thousands!_ He has to pay!

 **BATMAN:** I have to do this, Jordan!

 **GREEN LANTERN:** For _him?!_ After everything he's done?

 **BATMAN:** After everything he's done.

[Bruce walks back toward the Joker… Except the Joker isn't there. In fact, the Joker is nowhere in sight.]

 **BATMAN:** Joker?

[Bruce looks around frantically, but he and Hal are alone.]

 **BATMAN:** Joker!

 **GREEN LANTERN:** What… Where is…?

 **BATMAN:** [Shocked.] He's gone.

End Issue #5.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #6: Superman_

[We open on the Justice League Watchtower, floating high above the Earth. (Note that there are multiple interpretations of the Watchtower from various media. This can be any of these or a totally new one.)]

[Cut to the interior. Bruce Wayne, now out of costume, sits in an interrogation room. His wounds have healed a bit, showing that time has passed. The door opens, and for the first time since the first issue we see Superman. Clark sits at the table across from Bruce. There is a moment of silence before either of them speak.]

 **BATMAN:** Have you found him yet?

 **SUPERMAN:** No.

[Another pause.]

 **BATMAN:** It's been a month, Clark. If you haven't found him yet, you never will. If the Joker doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. Trust me.

 **SUPERMAN:** "Trust you." I hope you realize how ridiculous that sounds coming from you right now.

 **BATMAN** :I won't have this argument with you again. You wanted to kill a man. I chose to protect him.

 **SUPERMAN:** Fine. No arguments then. Do you have any ideas where he might be?

 **BATMAN:** If I did I would've told you by now. Joker is smarter than he looks. He knows how to hide, and he knows how to keep the League from finding him. But if you let me out—

 **SUPERMAN:** You know I can't do that.

 **BATMAN:** I'm trying to help.

 **SUPERMAN:** We both want different things here, Bruce. I can't trust you to cooperate and let us handle this our way.

 **BATMAN:** I just want to keep people safe.

 **SUPERMAN:** If you really wanted to help you would've given him up a month ago when you had the chance. Now it's too late.

 **BATMAN:** Then why are you here? If you already had your mind made up, why bother showing up?

[Clark puts a newspaper on the table. It's _The Gotham Times_. Bruce picks it up and reads the headline: "Valence Family Missing Since Tuesday." Bruce takes a close look at it, then sets it back down.]

 **BATMAN:** What're you trying to show me?

 **SUPERMAN:** [Clark points to the headline of the paper.] Is this him?

 **BATMAN:** The Joker? [Clark nods.] No. This isn't his M.O. Joker wouldn't commit a crime and not let everyone know it was him. This is too secretive for him. Besides, the Valence family is one of the richest families in Gotham. Joker has no reason to kidnap people like that.

[Clark sighs, picks up the newspaper, and stands up.]

 **BATMAN:** If you let me go, though, I might be able to find that family!

 **SUPERMAN:** We've already got Ollie and Ralph working on it. Gotham is fine. [He opens the door and goes to step out.]

 **BATMAN:** _Clark!_ [Superman turns back around to look at Bruce.] You would be okay with this? With taking another man's life?

[Clark hesitates, then replies.]

 **SUPERMAN:** One man's life for the lives of thousands? Always.

[Clark leaves the room. Bruce is left alone. There is a moment of pause, then Bruce speaks.]

 **BATMAN:** Okay. It's time.

[In the corner of the room, the air shimmers. Slowly it turns red, and eventually the Flash materializes in the corner of the room.]

 **FLASH:** Do you think he saw me?

 **BATMAN:** I don't think so. But it doesn't matter. We're out of time. The Joker is acting up again.

 **FLASH:** You said that the headline wasn't about the Joker.

 **BATMAN:** It may not be. But not a lot of criminals in Gotham would have the gall to kidnap someone so prominent like Nathaniel Valence. I have to be sure.

 **FLASH:** Then we should go. [Barry begins undoing the chains around Bruce's legs.]

 **BATMAN:** Is the suit ready?

 **FLASH:** Yeah. It's waiting for you when we leave.

[The last chain falls off. Bruce stands.]

 **BATMAN:** Then let's go.

[Barry phases out the cell door and unlocks it with his key. He then grabs Bruce and runs at top speed, carrying him through the Watchtower. They arrive at a Javelin (the jet from the _Justice League_ series) that is waiting to take him back to Earth. Next to the jet is Cyborg.]

 **CYBORG:** You'd better make this count, Bruce. I can't get you out of here twice.

 **BATMAN:** You won't need to, Vic. And by the way, thanks again for warning me about Arthur back in Star City.

 **FLASH:** I'll cover for you, Bruce, but you have to hurry. Clark will be after you as soon as he realizes—

 **BATMAN:** I know. Thank you, Barry. You're a lifesaver.

[Bruce gets into the Javelin. The Batsuit is on the seat next to him. He gives Victor and Barry a small smile, then he closes the cockpit and activates the jet. The ship roars to life as the hanger door opens. The Javelin rockets into space, and Bruce flies back toward Earth.]

[Cut to Gotham City. The Batsignal lights the sky from the GCPD building. Jim Gordon is standing on the roof next to the signal. He sighs and is about to turn off the light.]

 **BATMAN:** Jim.

[Gordon whirls to see Batman standing near the ledge behind him. He gasps in surprise.]

 **GORDON:** Jesus Christ, where the hell have you been?

 **BATMAN:** I'm sorry, I—

 **GORDON:** Do you know how this looks? You brought the Joker back from Coast City, then broke him out, then vanished for over a month. It hasn't been easy to cover for you, you know.

 **BATMAN:** I know. I'm sorry. I never intended to be gone this long.

 **GORDON:** Look, I don't ask what you do. It's better for everyone if I have plausible deniability. But dammit, it gets pretty difficult when you start breaking criminals out of prison that _you brought back_ , by the way. What happened?

 **BATMAN:** It's a long story. One that's not quite over. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. How have you been handling things without me?

 **GORDON:** [Laughs.] The GCPD was here before you, and it'll be here long after. Don't you worry about us. I'd worry more about yourself.

 **BATMAN:** I'm fine. I need to ask you about a case.

 **GORDON:** What case?

[Bruce hands Jim a copy of _The Gotham Times_ , the same one that Clark showed him earlier. Gordon takes one look at it and sighs.]

 **BATMAN:** Do you have any leads on who might've taken the Valences?

 **GORDON:** Batman… This case is worse than you think.

 **BATMAN:** What do you mean?

 **GORDON:** The Valence family… they haven't been missing since Tuesday. They've been missing for nearly a month.

 **BATMAN:** What?

[Gordon goes back to the Batsignal where his satchel bag is sitting. He opens it and takes out a yellow folder. He hands it to Batman.]

 **GORDON:** We only just released the information on the Valence family because we haven't been able to find them. But they're not the only family to go missing, either. In the past month nearly a dozen families have gone missing. We can't seem to find a connection.

[Bruce begins flipping through the folder. At first he seems confused, but as he looks more and more at the files he begins to see a pattern. His eyes grow wide as he realizes the connection.]

 **BATMAN:** These families… there's always a child.

 **GORDON:** So?

 **BATMAN:** Jim, it's always at least one parent and one kid. The backgrounds differ, and so do the ages and genders, but it's always at least one parent and one kid. This person… I think they're after the kids.

 **GORDON:** That's crazy. Do we know anyone who'd pull something like this?

 **BATMAN:** Can I hold onto this file?

 **GORDON:** Uh, sure. I already had photocopies made. Hey, are you alright?

 **BATMAN:** What?

 **GORDON:** You've been gone for over a month, and now you're back and acting really nervous. I've never seen you like this.

[Bruce hesitates. Then he says:]

 **BATMAN:** Jim. I have a feeling that whatever this is… it's going to be bad. I just need you to keep a watch out tonight. I'm going to find them, but when I do… Well, what I find may not be pretty.

 **GORDON:** Why are you being so secretive? You're acting even stranger than usual.

 **BATMAN:** Just be ready. I'm going to handle this.

[Bruce pulls out his grapple gun and swings away from the roof, leaving Jim alone.]

[Cut to a few minutes later, and Bruce is in the Batmobile. He's nervously fidgeting. As the following monologue goes on we get several shots of Batman driving around Gotham looking for clues and interrogating possible witnesses.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] It's him. I know it. I don't know how I know, but it's him. Something about this feels so very wrong. Something about this case has got me nervous like I haven't been in a long time. Why? What makes this so different? Because it's him. Because if he's done something like this, it means he's fully reverted. It means I failed. I have to end this. I have to bring him in and help him.

[Bruce drives past an abandoned building, then screeches to a halt. He stands up out of the Batmobile and looks at the hollow building.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] He's here. I know it.

[We get a shot from behind Batman. His silhouette is shadowed against the burned-out husk of the building in front of him: The old ACE Chemicals building.]

[Cut to the interior. Bruce is scanning the inside of the ACE building with a small flashlight. The whole place is in shambles. The roof is collapsed in multiple places, there are puddles of rainwater in places, and the whole facility has basically crumbled.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] This place has been abandoned for a couple years now. I have Jason to thank for that.

[Bruce walks down a hallway covered in scorch marks.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] I haven't been back since. Too many bad memories.

[Bruce enters a dark room. The only light comes from the door he just opened and his own flashlight.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] But I'm not the only one with bad memories of this place, am I?

[The lights slam on suddenly. The whole room is lit in a dim yellow light from the few remaining ceiling lamps. The room is _enormous_. In fact, it's not just any room. It's the room in which the massive vats of chemicals stood. Several giant metal cylinders line the room, long since empty. A few are twisted and burned, clearly exploded in the confrontation between Batman and Red Hood. In the middle of the room hangs a giant banner. It is crudely painted in red paint with the words " **HAPPY RETIREMENT, BATMAN!** "]

 **JOKER:** Surprise!

[Joker stands off to the side, his hand on the main control switch for the lights. He is once again dressed in his iconic purple suit.]

 **JOKER:** Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to think you might never come!

[Close-up on Joker's face. If at J'onn's house Joker looked the most relaxed he ever had, this is him at his most insane. Joker's grin is huge, and his eyes are wild. Though his hair and suit are immaculate, he looks like he might snap at any moment.]

 **JOKER:** I'm so glad you made it. You know, I had thought about sending invites to some of our other friends, but that would've made things less personal. And really, shouldn't this just be a celebration between two best friends?

 **BATMAN:** Joker. We need to talk.

 **JOKER:** Absolutely! You read my mind, didn't you? [Joker pauses for a moment, and he appears lost in thought. His face looks confused for a moment.] Read… my… mind… [Then he goes back to being excited again.] So! Are you excited?

 **BATMAN:** Where have you been? You vanished after the incident with Green Lantern.

 **JOKER:** Well, of course I did! I had so much work to do, and the two of you seemed to be having fun so I decided to take off.

 **BATMAN:** Joker—

 **JOKER:** [Screaming.] _Stop interrupting me!_ [Silence. Joker smiles again.] _Ha_. Anyways, I wanted to get you a little something for your retirement party, but you're not exactly an easy person to buy for.

 **BATMAN:** Retirement? What are you talking about?

 **JOKER:** Well, a little birdie told me that you've been feeling really tired lately, and you need some time off. So I thought it might be time for you to hang up the cape and cowl. Relax and take some "you" time.

 **BATMAN:** What little birdie, Joker?

 **JOKER:** [Ignoring him, Joker begins to make his way up a flight of stairs to the catwalk overlooking the vats. He walks with a cane, his leg still damaged from the confrontation with Green Lantern.] Come on, now. Don't you want to see your present?

[Bruce hesitates, then follows Joker onto the stairs. The two make their way across the metal catwalk until they are near the center, the same one that caused the Joker to fall years ago.]

 **JOKER:** So, I got to thinking. If you hang it up and retire, who's going to protect Gotham? Certainly not one of your Boy Wonders. The oldest one is doing his own thing over in Bludhaven, and the broody one is off shooting people in exotic locations.

[Joker leads Bruce to the center of the catwalk, then stops. The two are facing each other.]

 **JOKER:** And then it hit me: why not _make_ a new Batman? It's so simple!

 **BATMAN:** What… how do you…?

 **JOKER:** So let's introduce him, shall we?

[Joker pulls out a control fob from his pocket and activates it. From above them comes a young boy. He is wrapped in both chains and a bright red bow. He is conscious, but he's barely moving. All he's doing is sobbing uncontrollably.]

 **JOKER:** Batman, allow me to introduce you to your replacement. This is Eric Border, son of the wealthy Border family from the north side of Gotham.

 **BATMAN:** Joker… What did you?

 **JOKER:** It certainly wasn't easy, though. I had to go through so… many… _trials._

[For the first time, Bruce looks into the vats below. And he nearly screams in horror. Below them, dozens of dead bodies line the inside of the vats. They are the families that were in Gordon's file. There are various parents and children dead at the bottom of the vats. At least a dozen combinations of parents and children, if not more.]

 **JOKER:** I thought I could fudge it a bit, just go with any old family. But I had to make it exact you see. I needed a rich family, a mother and father, and a young boy to watch his parents be gunned down in front of him.

 **BATMAN:** [Horrified.] _No…_

 **JOKER:** After all, that's how you came to be, isn't it? _Bruce_.

[Bruce is shocked. He can barely move.]

 **JOKER:** [Sinisterly.] What? Did you think I wouldn't remember what you said to me? That I would forget how you tried to get rid of me? I'm not Dent. Joker and Jack are the same person. You just messed with my head enough to make me seem different.

 **BATMAN:** What have you done?

 **JOKER:** I should be mad. But honestly I don't mind. Now I know exactly who you are, and I know how sick and tired you are of being Batman.

 **BATMAN:** _What have you done?!_

 **JOKER:** I can't believe anyone is afraid of you. You put on a scary persona, but behind all the boasts and Batarangs you're just a boy in a playsuit crying for mommy and daddy.

[Bruce lunges at Joker. He knocks him down with such weight that the remaining supports of the catwalk go out. The two roll down the ramp and fall to the ground below. Bruce throws Joker against one of the vats, causing it to ring out with a loud clang. Joker draws a gun, and this time it's no trick. The gun fires, nearly catching Bruce in the shoulder. He moves just in time and hurls a Batarang. The point of the shuriken impales itself into Joker's hand, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the gun. Bruce rushes toward Joker, but Joker pulls the Batarang out of his hand and uses it to slice Bruce's abdomen. He begins to bleed, but Bruce doesn't falter. He begins to pummel Joker as the clown drives the sharp edge of the Batarang into his leg. Furious, Bruce grabs Joker's arm and with one hard yank Joker's arm breaks. Joker just laughs as he drives a punch into the side of Batman's head with his bloody hand. Bruce backs up long enough for Joker to pull a knife from his jacket. As Bruce regains his bearings Joker stabs into his arm. Bruce attempts to grab Joker, but the clown activates a sprayer hidden in the flower on his jacket, spraying laughing gas. He cackles maniacally as he takes off deeper into the facility. Bruce holds his breath as he rushes after him. Eventually he finds himself in a dark storage space. Charred storage crates line the room. The only light in the room comes from a large gaping hole in the northeast corner of the room. Bruce walks slowly through the room as Joker's voice echoes throughout the room.]

 **JOKER:** I honestly don't know what you're so upset about. I've done it. I've created someone to take your place.

[Bruce rounds a corner quickly, but Joker isn't there.]

 **JOKER:** It took some trial-and-error, certainly. I tried to cut corners, mess with the variables. I thought maybe I could change the subjects, the setting. But that was all wrong.

[We see Joker go running behind Bruce. Bruce whirls and takes off after him, but he's seemingly vanished.]

 **JOKER:** In the end, it had to be the same. And it worked. He's not crying or screaming like the others were. He's angry. He tried to fight back when I shot his mommy and daddy. Oh, yes, he is the one.

[Bruce walks slowly, trying to cover all angles while holding a Batarang at the ready.]

 **JOKER:** So just give in, Bruce. Let Eric take your place and you can finally have little goth babies with Catwoman or some nonsense.

 **BATMAN:** Do you even understand what you've done? The lives you've ruined?

 **JOKER:** But Bruce. Don't you understand?

[Bruce starts to walk past a space between two crates. At the last second he moves out of the way as Joker lunges at him with a knife.]

 **JOKER:** It doesn't _matter!_

[Joker begins swiping wildly at Batman. He gets a few good slices in despite Batman's speed. His eyes are wild now; Joker has rarely looked so frightening as he does now.]

 **JOKER:** It's all a big joke! You and me. Batman and Joker. It's all just a big, funny bit put on by an uncaring world. You might want to stop it all, but I'm still having fun. If you won't fight back, maybe the kid will.

 **BATMAN:** No!

[Bruce grabs Joker and in one move throws him over his shoulder and across the room into the corner where a shaft of light is illuminating the room. Before Joker can regain his bearings Bruce is on him, pummeling him with his fists. Joker tries to raise a gun at him, but Bruce rips it from his hand. Joker tries to stand… and finds himself face-to-face with the barrel of his own gun. He freezes, his face still twisted into an insane grin.]

 **BATMAN:** _Sit. Down._

 **JOKER:** You don't scare—

 **BATMAN:** _SIT DOWN!_

[Joker hesitates, then sits back down. Bruce is holding the gun in his direction. His hand is shaking, clearly uncomfortable with the weapon in it.]

 **BATMAN:** I tried to help you. I tried to save you.

 **JOKER:** Well I didn't ask for your help. I didn't want it. Don't you get it, Brucie? I _like_ the way I am. I _like_ being insane. The real world is mad and wild. Why can't I be the same?

 **BATMAN:** [Bruce is getting choked up. It's a rare moment in which he lets himself be emotional.] You've gone too far. You've… you've…

 **JOKER:** What, you mean to tell me this is worse than what I did in Coast City? Come on, admit it. You're scared because you know this isn't my fault. _It's yours._ You told me your identity, I tried to help you out, and you're not happy? What a waste of my time!

 **BATMAN:** _Shut! Up!_ [Pause.] Why? I… I know there's still a human being in there, Jack. I know there is. I saw him. Please. Just… It can't have all been for nothing.

 **JOKER:** The man I once was is dead, Bruce. Accept it.

 **BATMAN:** Stop calling me that!

 **JOKER:** Why? Because when I call you "Bats" it makes it easier to distance yourself from all this? No, you don't get that. You don't get to separate the man from the monster.

 **BATMAN:** Like you? [No response.] Jack… Listen to me… What you've done is horrible. But I know that there's a person inside you. I know that the good man you once were is struggling to be free. Please. Let me help you.

[There's a long moment in which Joker and Batman meet eyes, and for a moment it's no longer two mortal enemies, but Bruce Wayne and Jack looking back at one another. Joker's face relaxes once again.]

 **JOKER:** No. It's too late for me. You can't help me.

 **BATMAN:** Jack…

 **JOKER:** Look at this. Look at what I've done. There's no coming back from this.

 **BATMAN:** I can still help you. We can get you some real psychiatric help—

 **JOKER:** Don't you see? You're out of options here. If you take me back to Arkham, I'll just escape. If you let me go, your little Super Friends will be on me in seconds. One way or another, Bruce… I'm a dead man walking.

 **BATMAN:** Jack. Please don't do this.

 **JOKER:** You know what the really scary thing is? I enjoyed it. All of it. The killing and the torture. I loved every second of it. And I'll love doing it over and over again! _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

[Batman thumbs back the hammer of the revolver. Joker doesn't even flinch. He's in full-on crazy mode again.]

 **JOKER:** Oh, don't make me laugh, Bruce. If you had the guts for _that kind_ of fun, you would've done it years ago—

[Bruce fires.]

[This is the most important panel of the entire series. The whole thing has been building to this. We see a silhouette of Batman and the Joker from the side. Batman, gun in hand, is firing a bullet into the Joker's head. Joker is frozen mid-grin as blood sprays out of the exit wound. Though we only see their silhouettes, there is no mistaking what just happened: Batman, using a revolver, just killed the Joker, his mortal enemy, and broke his one rule. Batman has killed.]

[Cut to the exterior of the building. Superman is hovering over the roof of the ACE Chemicals building as the sun peeks over the horizon. He slowly floats down to the front door and walks inside. After a few moments we see him reach the storage room. Bruce is kneeling on the floor. The gun lies on the ground to his right. Joker is dead on the floor, his blood staining the tile floor.]

 **SUPERMAN:** Bruce?

[Bruce slowly turns to look at his friend. He has removed the cowl. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is streaked with tears. He looks like a wreck.]

 **SUPERMAN:** Oh. Oh, no.

[Clark walks over to his friend, pulls him to his feet, and embraces him. For a moment Bruce's arms hang limp, and then after a moment he raises his arms and embraces Clark as well. They separate and look at the Joker's body on the ground.]

 **SUPERMAN:** I'm sorry.

 **BATMAN:** I did what I had to.

 **SUPERMAN:** No one needs to know. We can—

 **BATMAN:** I'll handle this, Clark. Don't worry about me.

 **SUPERMAN:** Bruce…

 **BATMAN:** I'll be fine.

[Bruce kneels and picks up the Joker's body. Holding him in his arms, Bruce strides out of the warehouse and into daylight. Before him are Hal, Diana, Arthur, Barry, and Victor. Their faces are aghast as they realize what has happened. Bruce walks past them and lays the Joker in the back of the Batmobile. Once inside, he activates his comms.]

 **BATMAN:** Call James Gordon. [Pause.] Jim, it's Batman.

[Cut to a shot of the Gotham skyline as the sun rises.]

 **BATMAN:** [Word box.] We need to talk.

End Issue #6.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Batman: The Line**_

 _Issue #7: Epilogue_

[The issue opens with a news report. A pretty news anchor reports over a series of video clips.]

 **VALE:** I'm Vicki Vale with Gotham City News. Tonight, our top story. Gotham City is still reeling from the surprise death of one of its most infamous super criminals, the man known only as the Joker.

[Clips play of some of the Joker's most famous television appearances.]

 **VALE:** The so-called Clown Prince of Crime was found gunned down in an alleyway late last week. Reports claim that he was killed by a rival looking to take over the Joker's territory. This comes nearly five weeks after the tragic bombing of the Coast City convention hall rumored to have been caused by the Joker himself.

[Clips of the aftermath of the Coast City Bombing play.]

 **VALE:** Despite Gotham's reputation for having a high number of so-called "super-criminals" in the city, few inspired such fear or caused as much harm as the man called the Joker. Though police claim to be investigating his death, some have claimed that the GCPD is not interested in finding the culprit. Police Commissioner James Gordon had this to say.

[A clip of Gordon being interviewed on camera plays.]

 **GORDON:** The GCPD is doing its best to find the perpetrator as we speak. Though personally I'd just like to shake his hand for a job well done. Whoever it was, he did us a favor by ridding this city of that laughing bastard.

[Cut back to Vale.]

 **VALE:** Several groups have come out in support of the Joker in the wake of his murder.

[Cut to clips of groups of criminals in Joker makeup protesting in the streets and wreaking havoc.]

 **VALE:** A group of former Joker henchmen, now referring to themselves as the "Jokerz," have been very vocal in coming out with their outrage at the Joker's death. One member had this to say:

[Cut to a man in makeup resembling the Joker's face. He speaks into a microphone.]

 **JOKERZ MEMBER:** Look, I don' know about you, but I think it was the Batman. Those two have had it out for each other for years. If you wanna find whoever did the Joker in, I'd look for the Bat. I know I will.

[Cut back to Vale.]

 **VALE:** In spite of the Jokerz' rioting, crime has been at an all-time low since the Joker's passing. Some have attributed this to the criminals' respect for the death of the infamous Clown Prince, while others assert that it is due to increased fears of facing the same fate as the Joker. Whatever the case, I think we should all be thankful that, for the first time in a very long time, Gotham has a moment to catch its breath. I'm Vicki Vale, Gotham City News.

[Cut to Wayne Manor. Bruce is standing in his bedroom, gazing out the window. He is dressed in simple clothes; he almost could pass for a normal citizen. Alfred walks into the room.]

 **ALFRED:** Sir, our guests have all arrived. They are waiting for us downstairs.

[Bruce descends the stairs along with Alfred. In the living room a group of people are waiting for him: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Barbara Gordon are all there. Dick and Jason sit on one couch. Tim sits in an armchair. Barbara is, obviously, in her wheelchair. Bruce walks into the room and takes a seat in a chair near the fireplace.]

 **BRUCE:** Thank you all for coming. It's been a chaotic time these past few days. I think we should all talk about it.

[The partners are silent. Bruce continues.]

 **BRUCE:** It's no secret that the media is in a frenzy over news of the Joker's death. A couple of you have reached out to ask me whether or not it's a hoax or not, and that's understandable. It's not unlike the Joker to pull a bait-and-switch on us and make it seem like he's died when he's still alive. So let me be very clear: the Joker is dead. I know this for a fact. Not because I inspected the body, not because I did DNA tests, and not because I performed the autopsy myself. I know because I killed him.

[The reaction is nothing short of shock. Tim jumps to his feet. Jason stares in shock. Barbara and Dick can't talk fast enough. Alfred and Bruce sit quietly. The following sentences are all spoken in unison.]

 **TIM:** What have you done? Do you even realize what kind of consequences this will have?

 **BARB:** No way. This has to be some kind of a prank. I don't believe it.

 **DICK:** After everything you went through, after everything you gave up, you still went through with it?

[Bruce interrupts all of them.]

 **BRUCE:** _Stop._ [They fall silent.] Let me explain. Please, sit back down. [Tim takes a seat. Everyone looks deeply uncomfortable.] I need to explain myself. Over a month ago the Joker detonated a bomb in the Coast City convention hall, killing over two-thousand people. I quickly apprehended the Joker, but in that time the Justice League came to a decision. In a four-to-two vote, the League decided that it was time to eliminate the Joker to prevent further tragedy. I disagreed, believing that it was unethical for the League to decide the fate of another man's life. So I broke the Joker out of Arkham and drove him cross-country to find J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. I hoped that he could use his telepathy to heal the Joker's mind, but it failed. Joker escaped, and I lost him for a month while I was detained by the Justice League. When I found him, he was worse than ever. What he had done… Let's just say it was unforgivable. I realized that I was only left with a few options: return the Joker to Arkham, where he would inevitably be found by the League and killed; let him go, and risk him killing even more people left unchecked; or the third option, which was to do it myself and spare the League from doing it and compromising their morality. So I did. I killed the Joker. It wasn't an accident, and it wasn't staged. I put a bullet in his head and I delivered the news to James Gordon myself.

[There is a moment of silence as Bruce allows them to process what he's just said. The group doesn't get a chance to speak before Bruce continues.]

 **BRUCE:** When I became Batman, I established a rule for myself, one that above all else I would not allow myself to break. I promised that I would never take another man's life. It's been one of the defining tenants of what makes Batman. One week ago I broke that rule. And while I would do the same thing again in a heartbeat, I broke my most important rule. Because of this, I have decided that I am no longer fit to carry on the mantle of Batman.

 **BARB:** [Shocked.] Bruce!

 **BRUCE:** I put a lot of thought into this, and I believe that Tim should carry on the Batman legacy.

 **TIM:** You're joking.

 **BRUCE:** I'm not. Dick and Jason have made names for themselves as Nightwing and Red Hood. Barbara is invaluable as Oracle. You're the one, Tim.

 **TIM:** Bruce, I'm sorry, but I'm not doing it.

 **BRUCE:** What?

 **TIM:** Bruce, listen. I'm as surprised as anyone else about all of this. But this doesn't make you any less fit to be Batman.

 **BRUCE:** No. You're wrong.

 **TIM:** I'm not! If any of the rest of us were put in that situation, we would've done the same. Bruce, you have gone above and beyond what would be expected of Batman. You can't blame yourself for this. The Joker—

 **BRUCE:** Was a person. Despite everything, the Joker was still a human being. And I took his life. I broke my rule. So I'm passing it on to you, Tim. I can't imagine anyone else doing a better job.

 **TIM:** No. [Tim stands and walks out of the living room toward the door.]

 **BRUCE:** Tim, wait!

 **TIM:** _You_ are Batman, Bruce. No one else. And I'm not going to let you throw this all away because you're beating yourself up over this.

[Tim walks out of the manor. Bruce is stunned.]

[Cut to the Watchtower a couple of days later. Bruce is sitting at a window overlooking the Earth. He's not dressed as Batman, but rather he wears comfortable civilian clothes. He's sitting silently as Green Lantern approaches him from behind.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** I owe Barry ten bucks. You really are out of costume.

 **BRUCE:** I'm done, Hal. I've hung it up.

[Hal sits in a chair next to him.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Clark told me. And I'll tell you what I told him. That's bullshit.

 **BRUCE:** Hal—

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Bruce, shut up. Seriously. You are one of the most stubborn people I know, but you're not stupid. You really think that you can just hang it up? Gotham needs a hero.

 **BRUCE:** Gotham _has_ heroes. In the years since I became Batman, dozens of other heroes have stepped up to defend the city. It's not just me anymore. Gotham doesn't need me. It hasn't for a while.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** That's a load of crap. The city would fall to pieces without a Batman. They need you.

 **BRUCE:** I can't, Hal. I broke my rule. I can't let Batman become that person. So I'm done.

[The two stare out the window into space.]

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Does that mean you're leaving the League too?

 **BRUCE:** I don't know yet. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Bruce Wayne not thinking ahead? What strange world am I living in?

[The two share a brief moment of laughter. They fall silent as they keep looking out the window.]

 **BRUCE:** Hell of a view.

 **GREEN LANTERN:** Sure is.

[Cut to the GCPD, night. Jim Gordon is standing next to the Batsignal, but it's not on. He's smoking as he stands in the dark.]

 **BRUCE:** Jim.

[Gordon turns. Batman is standing on the roof.]

 **GORDON:** I almost thought you wouldn't show.

 **BRUCE:** I told you that I'm not doing this anymore. I didn't even want to put the suit back on tonight.

 **GORDON:** I know. But this is important. She was insisting that she talk to you. Considering the circumstances I thought it was only fair.

 **BRUCE:** Okay. Send her out.

[Gordon nods, then goes into the stairwell that leads to the main building. A moment later a woman walks out of the door. She's dressed in a red leather jacket and black leggings. She also carries a black purse on her arm. Despite not wearing her makeup or costume, she is unmistakable.]

 **HARLEY:** Hi, Bats.

 **BRUCE:** Hello, Harleen.

[Harley chuckles slightly.]

 **HARLEY:** You never stopped calling me that, even after I stopped using that name myself. [Harley begins rummaging through her purse.] I know Mistah J and I weren't really close anymore, but he gave me something a few weeks ago. He said to give it to you in a couple weeks. He seemed… different. I can't really explain how. But he was really insistent that you get this.

[Harley pulls from her purse an envelope. It's green, and in black lettering it reads "Batman" on the front.]

 **HARLEY:** Here. [She hands the letter to Bruce.] Take care of yourself, Bats. Goodbye.

[Harley goes to walk off, but Bruce grabs her arm suddenly.]

 **BRUCE:** Harley… I'm sorry about what happened.

[Harley turns back, and she gives Bruce one last weak smile.]

 **HARLEY:** I'm not.

[And with that Harley walks out of Bruce's life. Bruce waits a moment, then opens the letter. It is handwritten, and the handwriting is smooth and clean. As the letter is read, certain scenes play out.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] Dear Bruce,

[Bruce gets into the Batmobile and begins to drive back to Wayne Manor.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] I'd like to start off by apologizing for anything I've done or might do, whatever it may be. You know better than anyone how fractured my mind is.

[Bruce drives past a group of Jokerz that are terrorizing a young woman. Upon seeing the Batmobile, they scatter.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] As the days go by my mind falls apart more and more. It's getting harder to keep the dark thoughts in check. What's worse is that some days I don't want them to.

[The Batmobile drives into the waterfall hiding the entrance to the Batcave.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] I know that you tried to help me. And it means so much that someone I don't even truly know cares enough to try and save my life despite all the harm I've caused to others.

[The Batmobile parks in the cave. Bruce steps out and goes to the Batcomputer.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] I've already realized that once I'm caught I'm going to die. Whether it's by the hands of ARGUS or the Justice League.

[Bruce sits at the computer and removes his cowl. We only see the back of his head.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.]Despite all of that, I'd really it rather be you that does it. Because, one way or another, you're the only real friend I have in this world.

[Bruce opens the computer file on the Joker.]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] Whatever happens, the week you and I spent on that road trip was the best time of my life. Whether you think so or not, you really have been my best friend, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my last days.

[Bruce changes the file status from "Active" to "Closed."]

 **LETTER:** [Word box.] Sincerely, Jack

[Bruce puts his head in his hands and lays his head down on the desk as the Batcomputer switches off.]

[Cut to a hospital room. A young boy is sleeping in a hospital bed. Bruce enters the room in his civilian clothes accompanied by a nurse.]

 **BRUCE:** Is he conscious?

 **NURSE:** Oh, yes. He's just sleeping.

[Bruce walks to the child's bed and sits in the chair. After a moment the boy's eyes flutter open and he looks quizzically at Bruce.]

 **BRUCE:** Hello, Eric. My name is Bruce Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you.

 **ERIC:** Hi. Nice to meet you.

 **BRUCE:** I heard about you and wanted to come and see you. You've had a really tough time of it recently.

[Eric doesn't say anything, but he looks miserable. Bruce goes on.]

 **BRUCE:** I don't know if you know this, but I've taken a few children under my care before. I know it's a little soon to start thinking about it, but if you want to I'd be more than happy to add another person to our little family.

[Eric hesitates, then smiles a little.]

 **ERIC:** Sure. I'll think about it.

[Bruce smiles back and stands up.]

 **BRUCE:** Get well soon, Eric.

 **ERIC:** Hey, Mr. Wayne? You've met Batman before, right? I know it's a longshot, but if you see him, could you tell him I said thank you?

 **BRUCE:** Sure, Eric. I'll be sure to tell him if I see him.

[He leaves the hospital room alone.]

[Cut to the Batcave. Bruce is standing in front of the glass case of Batsuits. He stares at the one he wore on this last outing. It is still ripped and shredded in various places from his battles. Alfred walks up behind him.]

 **ALFRED:** I thought you told me you weren't coming back down here again, sir.

 **BRUCE:** Alfred. Can you be honest with me for a moment?

 **ALFRED:** I'm never anything but, sir.

 **BRUCE:** Am I doing the right thing here? Hanging it up?

 **ALFRED:** Take a seat, Bruce. [Bruce goes to the Batcomputer and sits. Alfred stands near him.] When you initially told me you wanted to dress u0p as a giant bat and beat criminals, I thought you'd lost your mind. [They laugh for a moment.] But then I saw you in action. And I realized that Batman wasn't some fantasy. Batman is an idea, a symbol of hope for this city. And in the midst of Gotham being terrorized by living scarecrows, plant women, and, God-forbid, _psychopathic clowns_ , Batman has always been a constant beacon of light for this city that shines through the darkness.

 **BRUCE:** And what about the Joker?

 **ALFRED:** You know I never made my opinion about that maniac secret. In fact, put in your shoes, I think I may very well have put a bullet in that monster's head a long time ago. But you… you never gave up on him. Despite every hell that the Joker committed, you always held out hope that he could be saved. If you felt that it was the right thing to do, I can't imagine that it was done in vain.

[Bruce hesitates for a moment. Then, after thinking about it, he fires up the Batcomputer. As it springs to life, a news alert appears on-screen. Bruce opens it. Vicki Vale appears on the screen.]

 **VALE:** Breaking news. A group of gang members from the newly formed Jokerz gang is holding hostages at the Robbins Enterprises charity ball. GCPD is en route to the scene.

[Cut to the charity ball. Various thugs in Joker-esque makeup are holding the guests at gunpoint. One of them, the leader of the group, has made himself up to look exactly like the Joker, with white facepaint, dyed green hair, and red lipstick. He's holding out a brown sack into which a woman is putting her wallet.]

 **JOKERZ LEADER:** Come on, come on! Put the money in the bag already.

 **JOKERZ THUG 1:** Hey, boss! This guy's not cooperating.

[The leader walks over to find a well-dressed man defiantly glaring up at him.]

 **MAN:** I will not be intimidated by cheap Joker rip-offs. Your so-called "hero" is dead. We're not afraid of you.

 **JOKERZ LEADER:** Rip-offs? We're no rip-offs, buddy. We're the genuine article.

 **MAN:** You're a bunch of wannabes in clearance-sale Halloween getups. You're no Jokers.

 **JOKERZ LEADER:** Really? 'Cuz the way I see it, the Joker was all about chaos and death. [He presses the barrel of his rifle to the man's head.] Now, what would you call offing a room full of hostages?

 **BATMAN:** A mistake.

[Batman swings into the leader's head, sending him flying across the floor. The other thugs can barely react before he hurls out a volley of Batarangs, knocking their guns from their hands. They don't get a chance to pick them back up before Bruce is on them, beating the thugs unconscious with a barrage of punches and kicks. One of the thugs tries to run, taking off deeper into the building with his bag of cash. Bruce helps the defiant man to his feet.]

 **BATMAN:** Stay here.

[He chases after the thug. After a moment the thug hits a dead-end. He whirls to find Batman at the end of the hall, staring him down.]

 **BATMAN:** Drop it.

[The thug pulls a pistol from his jacket and begins firing wildly. Bruce nimbly dodges the bullets and in one move simultaneously breaks the thug's arm and wrenches the gun from his grip. The thug backs into the corner.]

 **THUG:** Do it then. Kill me. Everyone knows you were the one that offed the Joker. So do it. I ain't scared of you.

[Bruce hesitates for a moment, then drops the gun to the floor. The thug looks relieved… until Bruce grabs his head and slams it into the wall. He leans in close to the thug's ear and whispers.]

 **BATMAN:** I'm not going to kill you. That would make your pain end too quickly. I want you to remember this moment, and remember what it feels like to have your life put in the hands of someone else, to feel small. Because that is the same feeling you put on these people tonight. Think about that while you're rotting in Blackgate. [Bruce then knocks the thug unconscious.]

[Cut to the exterior of the building as the GCPD is loading the Jokerz into the back of the squad cars. Bruce walks past Jim Gordon on his way to the Batmobile. Gordon turns and catches him.]

 **GORDON:** I thought that you said you were hanging this up?

 **BATMAN:** I had a change of heart.

 **GORDON:** [Smiling.] Well, damn. I thought I'd finally be rid of you. Guess not.

[Bruce smiles and walks back to the Batmobile. He climbs inside and begins to drive away from the scene. As he does, we get one final shot of the interior of the Batmobile. On the dashboard is a small object. The final shot zooms in on the object to show that it is a Batman action figure.]

The End.


End file.
